Falling In Love With the Nightwatcher
by Dark Nightwatcher
Summary: After being saved by the heroic vigilante Nightwatcher, Chloe strangely felt safe and secure whenever she's near him. But she's with her boyfriend Ben. Can she go out with the Nightwatcher without Ben knowing? Based on the 2007 movie TMNT.
1. Returning Home

**Faling In Love With the Nightwatcher**

**Chapter 1: Returning Home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.**

* * *

It was just another beautiful sunny day when Chloe and Ben went shopping in Hong Kong to buy each other presents.

The city was full of happy people, singing, dancing and laughing.

Chloe has got long blonde hair, green eyes and the most beautiful smile anyone has ever seen. She likes to wear white sweaters and blue jeans. She likes to hear funny jokes from her friends (especially Ben), she's very sweet and also very kind.

Ben has got short brown hair, brown eyes and can make Chloe laugh whenever she felt lonely or upset. He likes to wear a grey t-shirt, a brown (or black) leather jacket and dark blue jeans. He'll do anything to protect her from danger and keep Chloe as his girlfriend.

They both bought gifts that will make each others hearts warm for a long time.

After that, they went to a restaurant and talked about their latest discovery.

"This is nice." said Chloe.

"I know, right? I love it here. The culture, the music people play, the smell of the food. Everything!" he said.

"I wish we could live here." she said and frowned.

"Me too, but we got to go back to our boss in New York to tell him about our discovery. If we don't go back there, then we'll get into trouble and possibly lose our jobs." Ben said.

She sighed, looked up at the clouds and said "Yeah, you're right.".

Chloe is a journalist and Ben is a photographer. They both work together in the same building. They were told by their boss to go to Hong Kong for a week to find a rare jewel in a cave with no name. It only took them two days to find it, so they spent the rest of of the six days hanging out together.

After they finished eating, they went back to the small apartment outside of the city and stated packing to go home in Manhattan.

"Did you get the photos for our boss, Ben?" Chloe said.

"I got them. Don't forget your notebook!" Ben said.

"I haven't forgotten! You worry too much. You need to relax." she said to him with a smile.

Ben sighed and said: "You're right. It's just that...I really don't want to mess things up, that's all."

"You won't." she said as she carresed his cheek. "And you never do."

They leaned their heads close to each other and did a little french kiss.

"Right. Now come to bed. I'm tired." Chloe said.

"Hmmm...OK." he said as he walked his way to the bedroom.

They both got in bed and fell asleep.

The next day, they got dressed, called a taxi and made it to the airport and went in the plane.

It was a long ride home, so for time to fly by, Chloe listened to music and Ben was reading a magazine. Chloe loves indie rock music. Ben heard her singing a song. She has an amazing singing voice, so he asked her what she's listening to.

"It's a song that I love. It's called _Here, Here and Here _by a band called Meg and Dia. Would you like to listen to it for a bit?" she asked.

"Sure!" he said. He took the headphones from her and listened to the chorus. It's fantastic!

"Sounds really cool!" Ben said.

"Thanks. I just adore indie rock music. I also love rock songs with strings in it." she said.

"Strings?" he questioned.

"Strings, you know, violin, cello, harp..."

"Oh, OK, when you said strings I thought you meant...strings." he said, confused.

They both laughed. As they laughed, an old couple behind them woke up and told them to be quiet.

"Hey! Will you two be quiet? We're trying to sleep!" the old man said to them both with an unhappy face.

"What's going on dear?" the old woman said to his husband.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep. I got everything under control." he replied to his wife.

"Oh, sorry." Chloe said. As the old man fell back to sleep, Chloe and Ben giggled, loud enough to wake the old man again. This time, he was angry.

"Do you think this is funny!?" the old man shouted.

"No, we don't think it's funny sir. We think it's hilarious!" Ben said, making Chloe and himself laugh a lot. The old man was very angry, so he told his wife to wake up and move seats.

As the old couple moved seats, they stopped laughing and yawned. The sky was dark, so they decided to get some rest.

The next morning, they landed in New York and drove to Manhattan. It was very cloudy. Ben droped Chloe off at her road where she lives. Then Ben drove off. She went into her apartment and started unpacking. After that she layed on her bed and sighed really loud.

"I'm home at last." she said to herself.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 1 done.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**I came up with the song that Chloe listened to cause it's my favourite song (also the song Roses was in the TMNT soundtrack). You should listen to it. It's really good (you don't have to).  
**

**Also please check out my poll. It's at my profile page.  
**

**So, please like, review, follow, share and leave any suggestions for the story. At least one review will make me happy, I'd appreciate it very much. Next chapter I'll be writing about the turtles. Thanks for reading and bye! :)**


	2. The Special Weapon

**Falling In Love With the Nightwatcher**

**Chapter 2: The Special Weapon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.**

* * *

"MIKEY!" shouted Raphael.

Raph came running down the stairs with a very angry face. He went to Donatello and asked him if he knows where he is.

"Sorry, I don't. I'm a little busy right now." he answered.

Raph screamed so loud that it made him jump.

"Whoa whoa whoa... what is the matter? What did he do?" Don questioned.

"He stol' my sais!" he said.

"Really? Jeez, I wonder why..." he said to himself.

Just after he finished that question, Mikey came along and went to Donatello to give him what he stole from Raph: his sais!

"Here you go, Don!" Mikey said and smiled as he handed him Raph's weapons. He turned to look at his brother and completely froze with a worried face.

Raphael came charging to him, then picked him up and shouted: "Why d' ya steal ma pair of sais!?"

"Donnie needed them! Please don't hurt me!" Mikey said.

"WHY!?" he shouted.

"I..I think he's building something."

"Like what?" Raph questioned him.

Mike felt a little bit calmer as Raph started to cool down. Then he said: "A weapon."

"What kind of weapon?"

"A special weapon!" Donnie said to him.

Raph put his little brother down and asked him: "What kind of special weapon?"

"I don't know yet, but it's coming along pretty well." he said.

"Why didn't ya use somethin' else instead of my sais?" he asked Don with a serious, but confused face.

"I needed your sais for this special weapon. There's nothing else like these sais." he answered him.

"You shouldav asked permission before you take somethin' of mine. Why didn't you use somethin' else like...um...forks?"

Mike laughed and said: "Ahahahah you're funny dude!"

"Don't be stupid Raph, whenever we ask you if we could borrow something you're just gonna say no. That's why Mikey stole them from you. And forks are way to small for this special weapon. We needed something bigger than just forks." Don said.

Leo came in and said: "Hi guys. What's up?"

Raph looked at his brother Leo and didn't fancy talking to him, so he said: "I'm goin' to my room."

"Really? As soon as I come back, you always want to leave. Come on, stay with us." Leo said.

As Raphael is walking up to his room he stopped and said: "NO!" and then went up to his room.

"What's up with him?" Leo asked.

Don showed him the special weapon and replied: "Well, he's a bit upset because I sto-"

"IM NOT UPSET YOU IDIOT!" Raph shouted in his room.

"That's actually kind of ironic you see, because I'm the smart one and he sh-"

"Don. Just get to the point. What happened?" Leo asked.

"Alright. I stole his sais to build this special weapon." he answered.

"Uh...actually, I'm the one who stole his sais." Mikey pointed out.

Leo looked at him and asked: "Why did you have to do it and not Don?"

Mikey replied: "Cause Don's scared of him and I had the courage to do it."

"Hey, that's not true, OK? I was a little busy trying to build the special weapon." Don said.

"Why didn't you use something similar to his sais, like-"

"Don't bother askin' him!" Raph shouted.

"Well, I needed something big like his sais." Don replied.

"Hang on. Don, why did you want to build it in the first place?" Leo questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Mikey asked aswell, wondering why also.

"I was-" but just before he could start talking, Raph played some rock music really loud.

Leo sighed and shouted: "RAPH! TURN IT OFF!", but he couldn't hear him, even if he could he would just ignore him anyways.

They moved to Donnie's lab where it's a bit quieter, but it'll have to do. Don sat on his chair and carried on.

"I was bored. I didn't know what else to do...or build."

"Dude, I asked you if we could just hang out and play videogames together." Mikey said.

"I wasn't in the mood Mikey!" he said.

"Well, if you're gonna build something, build something cool like... a jetpack or a teleporter or...um...oh! A ROCKET SHIP!" Mikey said.

"Don't be an idiot, Mikey! That cou-"

"Hey!" Leo shouted at Don as he frowned. "Don't call your brother an idiot." He then looked at Mike and said to him: "Mikey, those are great ideas and I like it when you use your imagination, but it could take him weeks." He sighed and said: "Come on, I'll play with you for a while."

"Cool!" he said as they both walked out of the lab. Don sighed and carried on finishing the special weapon.

Raph turned the music of and sat on his bed for a while. After that, he was gonna go out to the surface, but just as he opened the door, he saw his duffle bag and knew he had his Nightwatcher armour in there. He stood there for a bit and thought to himself: "_It's actually been a while since I've beaten up criminals and thiefs". _But will he take the bag?

As Leo and Mikey play videogames together, they saw Raph leaving.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked him.

"Out!" he replied.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"Dat's none of ya business, kay?"

"Raph come on. Don't leave just because Don stole your sais." Leo replied.

Mikey pointed to Leo that it was actually him who stole the sais and Leo apologised.

"Whatever..." Raph said. Just before he could leave, Mikey asked him: "Dude, what's in the bag?"

Raph just stood there for a bit and replied "Nothin'." and walked out.

* * *

**Yay! I finished my second chapter and I'm actually proud of this chapter so far. Next chapter is gonna get exciting. Just a little disappointed that I didn't get any reviews, but hopefully I'll get at least one. I also like to thank "antaurilover685" for favouriting it. It really means a lot to me.**

**So, like, review, share, follow and leave any feedback and suggestions for the story if you want. Also check out my poll. I'm planning to leave it there for a while. I'll close it when the time is right. Thank you for reading and for now, bye! :)**


	3. Saved By the Nightwatcher

**Falling In Love With the Nightwatcher**

**Chapter 3: Saved By the Nightwatcher **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.**

* * *

_(Chloe's POV)_

"ARGH! Great! It just had to go off. In the middle of my dream. At 8:30 in the morning. Oh well..."

So, I woke up, took a shower and made myself some breakfast. Checked my phone for messages. None. Oh well, I don't get a lot of messages anyway.

After that, I got dressed, took my notebook and waited outside my apartment because Ben's going to pick me up. The building we work in is really far away.

As I was waiting for him, a young woman was running, crying for some reason. She had long, dark straight hair and blue eyes. I thought it'll be nice if I ask her if anythings wrong, but she just nudged me and ran of. "HEY!" I shouted. How rude. I decided to go after her. I caught her at last and asked her if anything is wrong.

"PLEASE! HE..HELP ME!" She cried and screamed in pain. There was blood on her hands. It turns out she'd been attacked by someone.

"Look, you're going to be fine. I'm going to call 911. Just relax and calm down." I said.

And that's what she exactly did. As I called 911, she talked to me about what happened.

"S...some guy...came over to...me and...tried to... take my stuff...and...he stabbed me and...I was so scared...I thought he... will come...and save me...but he...didn't come..."

She was speaking in a royal British accent, so I knew she was from the UK.

"Wait, who did you think was going to save you?" I asked.

"Oh...this new...hero or...vigilante or whatever...they call him...the Dark Prince...or as most people call...him, Nightwatcher." she said.

"Nightwatcher?" I said.

"Yes. Whenever someone's in trouble, he'd come and save you from the bad guys."

"What's he like?"

"He's amazing. He wears this black leather suit, covered up with metal armour. He has this weapon, I don't know what it is or what it's called, but it's very powerful." she said.

"OK, but what I don't understand is, why didn't he come and save you?" I asked her.

She started to cry and said: "I don't know. I mean, he's always there whenever someone's in trouble. He's been gone for a week.".

After she finished talking, the ambulance arrived and picked her up. She thanked me. I want to know her name so I asked her.

"Oh pardon me. My name's Michelle." she said.

"I'm Chloe." I said.

As the ambulance drove off, a car came by my side. It was Ben. He didn't look to happy. So I got in the car and I knew what was coming straight away.

"Where were you, Chloe?" he said as I put my seat belt on.

"I'm sorry Ben, but this girl was crying because she has been attacked by someone, so I helped her out." I answered.

"What were you doing over there then?" he questioned me.

"She was running away, cause she thought I was going to hurt her." I answered.

We stayed silent the rest of the way. We arrived at the building where me and Ben work. We went in the elevator and went to our boss's office. He had very short, brown hair, hazel eyes and a very straight face. He maybe bossy at times, but he's also very sweet (like me). Anyways, I gave him my notebook and Ben gave him the photos. He's very impressed.

"Excellent! That wasn't so hard was it? Now I've got another job for you to do." he said.

Ben asked him what we have to do next and he replied: "Well, we always wondered about what happened to this vigilante who disappeared for about a week." he said.

"Nightwatcher?" I said. He was very surprised about that and asked me how much I know about him.

I told him that I've just been told this morning by a woman who's been attacked while I was on my way to work.

Ben looked at me and asked me how did I know the vigilante's name.

"I just said that I've been told this morning by a-" Ben interrupted and understood.

Ben thought of something and said: "Hang on. I saw a man running with a knife on his hand while I was going to pick you up. Maybe it was him".

"Maybe." I said.

The boss carried on about our next job and said: "I want you to find out what happend to this Nightwatcher guy. The people in New York are going crazy."

Ben asked him when do we start and he said tomorrow. He told us to meet at his office at 10:00 am to help us get started.

"Oh, but it's not going to be just the two of you. I hope if you don't mind, I've hired two people to come with you. Their names are Michelle Woodhart and April O'Neil. April will be at my office at noon tomorrow, but I don't know about Michelle. I couldn't get in contact with her this morning." he said.

"Wait. Is there by any chance that Michelle is from the UK?" I asked him.

He looked at the files and replied: "Yes, she's born in Oxford and lived here for a couple of months. Why, do you know her?"

I told him that Michelle is the woman I was talking about. I told him she's in the hospital and hopefully she'll be alright.

"Very well. Be at my office tomorrow. Don't be late." he said.

"Thank you John." I said as we left his office.

The rest of the day at work was just...work. As we left, he dropped me off at home. I told him maybe we could hang out at a bar at 11:00 pm. He said he'd like to.

"Great. Maybe we can exchange the gifts we bought at Hong Kong." I said.

"Cool. See ya!" he said as he waved at me. I waved back.

_(6:30 pm)_

I decided to go shopping, just because I felt like it. I bought a new black dress that would look nice when I go to the bar with Ben tonight. As I was leaving the shop, a man ran and nudged me and stopped and apoligized. He kept on running. He was wearing a striped red, white and blue sweater, he has got dark, shoulder length hair and he was carrying a bat. I don't know why, so I guess I'll never known.

_(11:55 pm)_

I put on my new dress, got the gift I bought in Hong Kong and left. It was dark. I was almost at the bar, when suddenly 5 bad guys caught me and tried to take my stuff. 4 of them were wearing masks as the other had short blond hair, brown eyes, a scar under his eye and he was very ugly. It started to rain.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HE-" I shouted as one of the bad guys covered my mouth with his filthy hand.

"GIVE US YOUR MONEY! NOW!" the ugly one said as he shot a bullet up on the air.

After he said that, something took him out. He was knocked down unconscious. Two of the bad guys ran off while the other two stayed here. Then, a long chain came right at his face and knocked him down unconscious aswell. The other bad guy held his bat out and said: "IM NOT AFRAID! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Then a mysterious figure came out of the shadows. He wore a black leather suit, with metal armour covering it, like Michelle described him. He came towards the bad guy and said: "Alright, if that's what ya want, then that's what ya'll get!"

Even though the bad guy said he isn't afraid, he let go of me and ran off. I thanked him.

"So, you're the Nightwatcher then?"

"Yeah" he replied. He started to run off, but I stopped him cause I felt safe and secure (strangely) whenever he's around. I wanted to know his name, so I asked him. I was actually suprised when I got a reply from him.

As he left, Ben found me and ran to me and hugged me. He asked me If I was alright. I said I am.

"You know what? Let's do this another time, if you're alright with that." he said.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"I'll go pick up the car. It's not that far. Wait here, OK?" he said.

I said OK and he went to the car. I looked up at the sky and said: "Thank you. Raph."

* * *

_(Ben's POV)_

"Ah man." I said as I got up from bed at 8:15 in the morning. I turned on the TV and ate my breakfast. Nothing interesting on the news, so I turned it off. I checked for messages on my phone. I've got one message from my mum. Ain't gonna listen to it, it's not important anyway.

I got dressed, took my folder with the pictures I've taken in Hong Kong with Chloe and went to the garage to get in my car so I can pick up Chloe.

As was driving my way to pick up Chloe, I almost ran over a woman who was on the phone.

"HEY! Watch where you going!" She said. She has long, red hair, green eyes and was wearing a yellow leather jacket.

"Sorry." I said. She didn't look very happy.

I carried on driving and when I was near Chloe's street, I saw a man who was carrying a knife with his hand. He ws wearing a mask so I couldn't see what he looked like. Then I thought of something that scared me. What if that man did something to Chloe? I drove really fast in her street to see if she was alright. But she wasn't there. I panicked.

"OH NO!" I then saw a man and I thought I asked him. He was wearing a sweater, had shoulder length hair and was carrying a bat for some reason. Maybe he's a baseball player or something? Anyways, I asked him.

"Hey, man! Did you happen to see a-"

He interrupted and said: "Hey, I have a name. It's Casey. Casey Jones, alright?"

"Where is she!?" I shouted at him. He didn't look happy aswell, like the woman he almost ran over.

"Whoa, dude. I don't know. I didn- HEY! I didn't get a chance to know your name!" he shouted as I ran back to the car.

I drove on almost every street when I found her at last. Thank god she was alright. She got in the car and I asked where she'd been. She said she was helping a woman who got attacked by a bad guy. I asked here what she was doing over there and she said that she was running away from her.

We stayed silent the rest of the way and arrived at the building where we work. We went to see our boss John, and gave him the stuff he asked for.

He was impressed and told us about our next job. He told us that New Yorkers are going crazy because this vigilante hasn't showed up for a week. Chloe said what appeared to be the vigilante's name: Nightwatcher.

The boss wanted to know how much she knows about this Nightwatcher. She told him about the incident that happened. I asked her how did she know his name, but I was a little dumb cause she was just explaining to him. I then thought if it was the same man who I saw not long ago and told Chloe about it. She said it was a possibility.

He told us to come back to his office tomorrow for more information with two new people to help us out. Their names were Michelle (the woman who got attacked by someone said by Chloe herself) and April.

After work, I droped her off at her apartment. She told me if I would like to go to a bar at 11:00 pm tonight. How could I say no to that? I told her I would love to and she said maybe we can exchange gifts. I liked the idea and I waved her goodbye as I drove off. She waved back.

_(5:45 pm)_

I thought about that man with the knife this morning and I decided to meet this Michelle at the hospital. I drove to the hospital and asked the nurse where Michelle is.

"5th floor, 2nd to your left." she said.

"Thanks." I said. I went in the room and met Michelle.

"Who are you?" She said.

"Hi, I'm Ben. I believe you met my girlfreind Chloe?"

"Oh. Girlfriend? How sweet. Anyway, what are you doing here?" she asked me (well, I know it's her for sure because she's speaking in a royal British accent and our boss said she was born in Oxford).

"I want to know about this Nightwatcher people keep talking about." I said.

"Didn't you ask your girlfriend about him?" she said.

"No, I never thought about that. I'll ask her. So...you're going to help us find out what happend to the Nightwatcher?" I said.

"Yes. I got the job 3 days ago, and this is very exciting for me. My job is to record videos so it can be shown on the news."

"A videographer?" I asked her.

"Yes, that's right! What do you do?" she asked him.

"I'm a photographer." I said to her.

"That's nice." she said. She yawned.

"Tired?"

"Oh yes. I think I need some rest. It was nice meeting you Ben. See you tomorrow then." she said.

"Yeah." I said to her as I closed the door. She's very nice! And very pretty!

_(10:45 pm)_

I got dressed, picked up the gift and checked my messages. None. I walked out of my apartment and drove to the bar. I got there early, so I waited outside for her.

_(11:15 pm)_

She didn't come. I thought maybe I'd call her and do it another time. Then I heard a scream for help. And that's when I hear a loud bang. I thought maybe some bad guys got Chloe, so I ran really fast as I could. It started to rain. I then saw a bad guy running away like a coward, so I must be close. I turned and found her just standing there. I shouted her name and she heard me. I ran to her and hugged her so hard. I asked her if she was alright and she said she was.

I told her maybe we could do this another time and she said OK. So I told her to wait her and I'll pick her up. After that I dropped her home and thanked me.

"See you tomorrow then." she said.

"Yeah. See ya".

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter finished!**

**This is my favourite chapter so far. I was going to put in Raph's POV, but I thought maybe in the next chapter. My hands hurt from all that typing!**

**So like, follow, share, review, favourite and leave any suggestions for the story! Also, check out my poll. It's in my profile page. Like I said before, I'm going to leave it there for a while and I'll close it when the time is right. Hopefully, I'd get at least one review? Just one? It wouldn't hurt. So for now, bye! :)**


	4. Where Is He?

**Falling In Love With the Nightwatcher**

**Chapter 4: Where Is He? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own own the turtles.**

* * *

_(Raphael's POV)_

"Dude, what's in the bag?" Mikey said. Argh damn. What I'm I gonna tell 'im? Just lie Raph, it's easy.

"Nothin'." I said as I left. Good one Raph. Now let's stop bad guys from doing bad things. As I put on my armour, I went up to the surface and thought maybe I'd call Casey, see if he wants to come along. So I called him. He answered, but he's panting for some reason.

"Now's not the time Raph!"

"What's goin on Case? Why are ya panting?"

"I was just chasing a girl." he said.

"Ooh, she pretty?" I asked him.

"She punched me in the stomach and ran off. I told her I was trying to help her, but she just ignored me." he said.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"YES, SHE'S PRETTY! OK? What do you want?"

He sounded pretty mad, so I told him it's nothing. And before he could say anything else, I hung up the phone. I thought maybe I find him and help him out, but I don't think that'll solve anything to him. So I left a message and told him to call me when he's ready and hang out for a bit.

_(10:55 pm)_

Damn. I actually had fun beating up bad guys. I don't know why I stopped in the first place. I was standing on the roof of a tall building when I heard a scream. She was calling for help, and heard a loud bang, so I ran to where it came from and found her. She was being held by a few bad guys. I hid myself in the shadows and threw my manriki and knocked out one of the bad guys. I was able to to beat two more bad guys, while one ran off. The other was still holding the woman and told me to show myself, so that's what I did and ran off. What a coward. As I walked out of the shadows, I took a long look at the woman and my god she was beautiful. she had long blonde hair, green eyes and was wearing a beautiful dress. It was a long black dress.

"Thank you so much. You saved my life!" she said.

"No problem." I replied back. As I was leaving, she stopped me (which was suprising to me cause whenever someone tried to stop me, I'd just ran off).

"What is your name?" she asked me.

I just stared at her for a while and thought I shouldn't be rude to her (not like I'm rude to my brothers, I always am), so I replied: "Raph."

She looked suprised as I told her my name. As I was climbing up the building, I watched her leave, and some guy came to her and hugged her. I thought maybe he was just a friend, so I ran off.

I got a call from Casey, said he would meet me on the roof at his apartment. And when I arrived, he was standing there and said: "Hey there. What took you so long?"

"Ahh, just saved a beautiful woman." I said.

"Beautiful? What's she like?"

"She's got blonde hair, green eyes and was wearin' a black dress. God, ever since I saved her from those bad guys, I...I just can't get her out of my head!"

"Hmm. Did she say anything to you?"

"Well...she thanked me. And she wanted to know my name."

"And...?" he said, staring at me.

"I told her my name. She looked suprised. But the thing I can't get out of my head is, well...some guy came along. I thought maybe he's just a friend...but what if he's not?"

"Wait...are you saying that you want to see her again?" he said, acting all suprised.

"Why not? She's pretty...I can't get her out of my head!"

"Fine, I'm not gonna get in your way. Do you know how? Do you have a plan?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I got a plan." I replied. I felt like changing the subject, so I asked him how are things with April. He said she almost got run over by a distracted driver and got this job at a new building. She doesn't know what she's gonna do there, but she'll soon find out.

I felt tired and told him that I'm going home and get some rest. It's been a long day. I went home and everyone's fallen asleep. So I went to my room and took a nap.

* * *

_(Casey's POV)_

I woke up at 8:00 am in the morning. April is still sleeping. She sleeps like an angel. I felt like going outside, so I took a walk.

A half hour later, I heard a scream. I found her and beat up the bad guy. He ran off. I tried to help her, but she punched me in the stomach and ran off. I chased after her, but she was pretty fast. I was exhausted. Then all of a sudden, I got a call from Raph. I told him now is not the time. He wanted to know why I was panting and told him about what happened, but he seemed lost and asked me if she was pretty. I told her she is and he hung up the phone.

I carried on walking, until a car came by and a man came out. He was pretty rude in a way, case he called me man. I told him I had a name. He looked worried cause he asked me if I saw a girl here, but before I could talk, he got in his car and drove off. Hpw rude of him, cause I didn't get a chance to know his name. Oh well, probably never gonna see him again.

_(6:00 pm)_

I got a call from April and she said she got the job. I was happy for her, so I thought I'd buy her a present at the shop. I bought her a new handbag, so she could keep all her stuff in there for her new job. But then a guy pushed me and took the handbag I just bought. So I went after him. He was pretty fast. As I was running, I accidentally nudged a girl who had blonde hair. I apologised and went after the man who stole the handbag. I sadly lost him.

_(11:00 pm)_

I went back to the apartment and saw April. She was very happy. I went to her and hugged her. She noticed the flowers I got.

"Oh, are those for me?" she said.

"Oh..yeah." I said.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I love them!"

"No, it's not the flowers. I bought you a handbag so you can take it to work, but some guy stole it." I said with a frown on my face.

"Aw. It's OK. I can take these flowers to work instead. Guess what happened to me before the meeting?"

"What?" I said.

"I almost got ran over by a distracted driver while I was running to work today!" she said.

"Wait, running? Why didn't you take the car?" I asked her.

"There was no gas."

"Oh. So...do you like the flowers then?" I said.

"Of course!" she said with a smile on her face and she hugged me.

Thank god! I thought she was gonna hate them. She yawned and said she's going to bed. I said to her good night. She said good night back.

I noticed that I've got a message on my phone. It's from Raphael. He said he wants to meet me at the roof so we can chat. I called him and told him I'll be there. I arrived and was just standing there for 15 minutes. When he showed up, I told him what took him so long and he said he just saved a beautiful woman.

He told me about what she looked like. He told her his name even! Wow. Anyways, he said he cant stop thinking about her, and he wants to see her again. I told him if he had a plan and he said he has. He wanted to know how things are things at home.

"Ok, umm...April almost got run over by a distracted driver." I said.

"Ouch! Is she alright?" he said.

"Yeah, she's fine."

"And...what else?" he said.

"Well, April got a new job." I said.

"Good for her. What does she do?" he asked. I'm kind of shocked cause he never asked me that kind of stuff.

"I don't know yet, but she seems happy about it, so it must be a good job." I said. He yawned and said he's tired and was going home. I felt tired aswell, so I went home aswell. I went to April's room, hopped onto her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_(April's POV)_

I was dreaming about Casey. It was amazing. Then right before I can kiss him, my alarm went off. It was playing _Get Up _by Alex Band. Augh! Man, what time is it? 8:45. Oh no! I'm gonna be late for my meeting with John. I got dressed and went to my car. But it didn't have any gas.

"Oh come on!" I shouted. I had to run to the meeting. As I was running, I almost got hit by a distracted driver.

"HEY!" I shouted.

"Sorry." he said.

I kept running as fast as I could to the meeting. I made it at last, just in time to meet John. I ran into his office amd stopped to catch my breath.

"Ah. Miss O'Niel. You made it just in time." he said with a smile on his face.

"Oh...thank...god!" I said, still trying to catch my breath.

The meeting went very well and he said I got the job. I was so happy.

"Oh thank you sir." I said.

"You're welcome. Here's my number. Let me know when we can meet again."

"OK. Thanks!"

"Oh yes. I almost forgot. On your first day here, you'll be going with two of my experts. They just came back from Hong Kong. Also you'll be going with a new recruit I just hired. I'll give you more details when you meet them. Sound OK to you?"

"Yeah, sounds great." I said.

"Cool. Well, have a nice day!"

As I left the building, I decided to call Casey about my new job, but he didn't answer. So I looked for him, but I spent all day looking for him with no luck.

"Where is he?" I said to myself.

I tried calling him one more time and finally, he answered the phone.

"Casey! I got the job!" I said to him.

"Congratulations April!" he said.

"Thank you! Where are you by the way?" I asked him.

But before he could answer, I was out of credit, so I got cut off.

_(5:45 pm)_

I decided to celebrate by myself by buying a glass of wine at a bar. After that, I walked home.

As I was walking home, some guy nudged me. I couldn't tell what he looks like cause he was wearing a mask. He was also carrying a handbag strangely.

"Hmm. Why is he carrying a handbag? Probably stole it from someone." I said to myself.

I went home and sat on the couch and watched TV all day.

_(11:00 pm)_

As soon as I turned off the TV, Casey came back at last. I noticed he was holding some flowers, so i asked him if those were for me and he said yeah. Aw, ain't he nice or what? The flowers smell lovely. He also told me that he bought me a handbag, but some guy stole it from him. Maybe it was the same guy who I saw while I was walking home? was really tired so I went to bed. He told me good night. I said it back and went to bed.

* * *

**Horray! Another chapter finished at last!**

**The song that April woke up is called Get Up by Alex Band. It's a great song and I chose it because that's the song I was thinking of while writing this fanfic. I like to thank "Ciana Wolf" and "Leofan221" for favouriting the story!**

**So like, follow, favourite, share, review and leave any suggestions for the story. I'd appreciate it a lot. Also check out my poll. It's at my profile page.**

**So for now, bye! :)**


	5. The Plan

**Falling In Love With the Nightwatcher**

**Chapter 5: The Plan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles. **

* * *

The next morning, Ben and Chloe woke up at 8:00. They're both very tired, but also very excited. Chloe called Ben on the phone.

"Good morning Ben." said Chloe after she yawned.

"Good morning Chloe. How did you sleep?" he said.

"Not well, actually." she said with a smile. "I couldn't sleep because I'm very excited that not only we're going to find out about what happened to the Nightwatcher, but also we got extra company!"

"Company?...Oh yeah! Company! Mitchell and Mable!" he said.

"Michelle and April, stupid!" she shouted at him, then laughed.

"Oh...right." he said, then laughed as well. "Well, I'll pick you up at the usual, so try not to run off again. You had me worried yesterday." he said to her.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again. I promise." she said.

"Good. See you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye Ben. I love you!"

"Love you to!" he replied back before he hung up.

After they hung up, Chloe and Ben had breakfast, got dressed and Chloe waited outside her apartment, thankfully no one nudged her or anything. As soon as Ben arrived, he smiled when Chloe got in the car. They didn't talk much while they're in the car.

When they arrived at the building, they went to John's office and when they got in, they saw Michelle and April, and they saw them to. All four were so happy to see each other, but also very shocked as they all met each other the other day (well, almost. Chloe and April never met yesterday).

"Ah! Excellent, right on time! OK, what you have to do is like I said the other day. Since that I think this is a special job, you can leave this building an hour early, so you can do your work together. And the reason why is because you'll be in different floors in this building. It's not easy asking people to move as there not happy with it. I may be their boss, but I have good people in my building and I don't want to lose them." he said to all four.

"That's alright. We understand." Michelle said.

"Oh, and April, I forgot to mention that you'll be helping out Michelle. You're her assistant." he said to her.

"Thank you, John." April said.

"I'm sorry if it's not much but, it's not easy encountering the Nightwatcher and know his whereabouts." John said.

"It's fine." Chloe said. "I'm sure we can figure out a plan."

"Good. You may leave." John said as he shook their hands. "Good luck!"

They worked just as they normally do, but then Ben looked at his watch and said that we can leave and meet up with Michelle and April.

They met outside of the building and as they're walking, they started to getting to know each other.

"So...what do you have to say for yourself!?" April said as he looked at Ben.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry!" He said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Chloe said, shocked.

"Your friend here almost ran me over the other day. He got distracted! I could have been killed!" April said to her.

"Wait, you almost KILLED her!?" Chloe shouted at Ben. "How could you get distracted?"

"Hey! Don't shout at him! He's a nice person, he would never hurt someone like her." Michelle said.

"Your lucky he's not your boyfriend!" Chloe said to her.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Michelle said back to her, looking very angry.

"Wait, you and Ben are dating? Aww. How cute!" April said.

But before they can start arguing, Ben interrupted and was able to stop them both from punching and pulling each others hair off.

"Ok, look stop! Fighting is going to get us no where!" Ben told them both.

"He's right!" April said. "Let's just calm down and make a plan."

"Ok. What's the plan?" Chloe said.

"You could come to my flat." Michelle said. "It's big, nice and cosy. You'll like it here!"

"Flat?" Ben questioned himself.

"It's British English for apartment." Chloe answered him.

"That's sounds cool. What time?" April asked Michelle.

"Now will be great!" She said with joy and excitement.

But as they got closer to her apartment, Michelle can see smoke up in the sky. It was coming from her place. As she was staring at the smoke, two fire trucks came past. Then she thought of something that made her heart stop.

"OH NO!" she said. She ran to her apartment on the road without looking left or right. She's a jay walker.

"Michelle!" Chloe shouted at her as they were running to her.

"This can be a life lesson, Ben!" April said to him with a serious face.

"Hey, are you still mad about it!?" he replied back.

When they made it, they found Michelle. She was standing there, crying, looking at the apartment.

"Oh no! That's where I live!" She said. She fell on her knees and kept crying. They looked at the apartment. It was on fire.

"Ohhh..." April said as she hugged Michelle. "I'm so sorry Michelle."

"Wha..wha...what am I go..going to do?" She said, calming down.

"Well, my apartment is pretty small, so that's no good." Chloe said.

"And mine is...uh...umm...you don't wanna know. Trust me." Ben said.

"Well then you can come to my place. It's big enough for all of us." April said.

"But...whe...where am I going to stay?"

"You can stay with me." April said, making her comfortable.

"Thank you so much!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Alright, I'm going to take her to my place. You two can come to my apartment at 10 pm. Sound good?"

"Great! But, where do you live?" Chloe asked her.

"I live in East 58 street, Manhattan. I'll be waiting outside. Don't be late!"

"Great, we'll be there." Ben said.

_(10:00 pm)_

Ben and Chloe went to East 58 street in Manhattan and saw April outside. They went out of the car and followed her to the apartment.

When they got inside, they saw Casey talking to Michelle. She looks happy, as if she didn't know about the fire. Casey looked at them.

"Hey I know you. You're that guy who was looking for the girl yesterday. I never got a chance to know your name!" he said to Ben.

"I'm sorry. My name's Ben. And this is my girlfriend Chloe. She's the girl I was looking for the other day." he replied to Casey.

Casey looked at Chloe and remembered her.

"Oh, did I say I'm sorry when I nudged you the other day?" He asked.

"Yeah, you did. And what's with the bat?" Chloe asked him.

"Yeah, what's with the bat? Do you play baseball or something?" Ben also asked him.

"Oh, I use it to beat up bad guys. Helps a lot. Well, I love to stay and chat some more, but I need some air. It's nice meeting you all." he said as he leaved.

"Okay, so let's get started." April said. "Michelle, can you take notes?"

"Of course!" she replied.

"So...what do we know about the Nightwatcher?" Ben said.

"Well...he has a name." Chloe said.

"Umm...hello? Chloe? Did you hear what I just said?" Ben told her, as he looked at her with a serious face.

"Yes, but he has a name. A real name."

"What's his name, then?" April said.

"His name's Raphael." Chloe answered.

April thought maybe it was the turtle. If she says anything about the turtles, then they'll get suspicious and ask her more questions. She can't tell them anything about the turtles! They'll freak out!

"OK, we're making good progress. What else?" Ben said.

_(11:30 pm)_

As time flyed by, they struggled to come up with more questions.

"So, Michelle. What have we got so far?" Ben asked her.

"Well, his name's Raphael, speaks in a Brooklyn accent, he's probably around his 20s and he's about 6 feet tall." she said.

"That's not good enough! There must be more! There must be!" Ben said.

"Man, this is harder than I thought. Me and Ben used to be able to answer many questions." Chloe said.

"We can't just give up!" Ben said to all of them.

"We never said we would give up, but if we're only able to answer four questions a day about the Nightwatcher, it could take us weeks just to get all of the information we need. It's going to take too long!" Michelle said.

"I got it!" April exclaimed. "We need to look for evidence. Look for clues. See if we could find anything that belongs to the Nightwatcher. Ask people what they know about him."

"I like the idea of finding stuff and all, but we can't ask people what they know about him." Chloe said to April.

"She's right. If we ask people what they know about him, they'll get excited and get curious and they'll want to help us." Ben said.

"But help will be nice." April said.

"It could interfere with our work. Plus it's our job to know what happened to him, not theirs." Michelle told April.

"Okay. It's only my first time doing this!" April said.

"It's only my first time as well!" she said.

They all looked at each other and stayed there for a while.

"I'm going to the rooftops. I need some air." Chloe said.

"OK. Don't get cold and don't be there for too long. I get worried about you." Ben said to her. He then kissed her on the cheek and she went to the rooftops.

As Chloe was standing on the rooftops, looking at the stars, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around and saw a big figure coming close to her. She walked back and stopped when she saw what the figure was. It was the Nightwatcher!

"Sorry. Did I scare ya?" he asked her, checking if she was alright.

"Actually, you did. What are you doing here? I thought you're beating up bad guys or something." she exclaimed.

"Well, there ain't any bad guys to beat up, so I thought I see ya." he said.

She was suprised to hear him say that, so she asked him why.

"Well...I just cant get ya outta my head!" he said to her.

"You like Kylie Minogue?" she asked him.

"What!? No, I hate classical music. It sucks, it's lame." he said to her.

She giggled and asked him if he's the kind of guy who likes rock music.

"Yeah. That's my kinda taste of music. How do ya know?" he asked her.

"Your personality. What kind of rock songs then?" Chloe asked him.

"Ha ha!" he laughed sarcastically. "Anything loud ta annoy my brothers!" he answered.

"You have brothers?" She said.

He thought it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her about his family, but for some reason, in his heart, he fells like he can trust her.

"Ya trust me, right? You won't tell anyone about dis?" he asked her.

"Well...I guess I can trust you." she answered.

After she said that, she thought that this could be a great idea because not only he can tell her things about himself, but also she's getting more information about him. But for some reason, she didn't want to tell the others that, because if she tells them, then they'll think it's a good idea to keep seeing him and getting more valuable information and it will make their job much more easier. Not only that, the Nightwatcher wouldn't be happy about it cause he said he can trust her.

The Nightwatcher then answered her question.

"Three. I'm da second oldest. What about you? Do you have any brothas or sistas?" he asked her.

"No. I'm an only child. Wish I had brothers or sisters." she answered and frowned.

They stopped talking for a bit and then stared at each other for a while.

"Ya know, ...if ya wanna meet me again sometime and...ya know, talk and get ta know each other a bit more, I'll be at da Empire State building over there at midnight." he said.

"Yeah...that'll be great. Is tomorrow good?" Chloe said.

"Tomorrow's cool. Well...I gotta get back home now, so...um...see ya, I guess?"

"Yeah. See ya!" she said.

As she was waving at him, he waved back and she blushed. Wait a minute. She blushed!? That can't be right. Is she falling in love with him!? No way! She wouldn't. She's with Ben. I mean, he said he cant stop thinking about her, so she thinks he likes him. And then she had an idea.

"What if I can keep seeing him without the others knowing, especially Ben?" she said to herself.

She thought it wouldn't work cause, not only he'll keep hanging out with him, but Ben could get suspicious and she could get caught. He'll get mad so much that he'll take lots of pictures of Chloe and the Nightwatcher and put it on the New York papers and everyone in the whole world will know. She could become famous and paparazzi will take pictures of her, answering fans questions, signing autographs. She'll be a celebrity! She always wanted to be a celebrity, but she doesn't want to be a celebrity just because she's dating a vigilante. Not only that, but she'll lose all of her friends, just because of what she has done.

Will she take that risk?

* * *

**At last, another chapter finished.**

**Okay, so I won't be uploading anything for a while (no, the fanfic doesn't end here) cause of school work and family time and all that, so I wont have the time to upload another chapter. The turtles will appear in the next chapter. In the meantime, feel free to like, favourite, follow, share, review and leave any suggestions for the story. Also, I've uploaded another poll at my profile page. You get to choose 5 songs that will appear in the next chapter so be sure to check that out. Also I'd appreciate it if you can help me spread the word, let fanfic readers know about my fanfic. So for now, bye! :)**


	6. Can You Keep a Secret?

**Falling In Love With the Nightwatcher  
**

**Chapter 6: Can You Keep a Secret?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.  
**

* * *

The next day, Chloe woke up, sat up and yawned. She went to the bathroom, washed her face and made herself some breakfast. Just before she could turn on the TV, she got a call from her boss John. She answered the phone.

"Ah, Chloe! Listen, people at the building are getting a little bit suspicious because you and the others left the building yesterday. I told them that I fired you to cool things down. Don't worry, you and the others haven't lost your job. So from now on, you'll be working outside the building and not return until I say so. Once you got the information about the Nightwatcher, send it to my office. Be sure to let the others know." he told her.

"Oh. Well thanks for calling John." she answered.

"Your welcome. Have a nice day Chloe." he said as he ended the call.

After that, she called the others to let them know about what John had just told her. She decided to call Ben first.

"Hello?" Ben replied.

"Hi Ben. It's me, Chloe. I just got a call from our boss John and he said we can work outside of the building. He says that the people work here are a little suspicious because we left the building early." she told him.

"OK. Did he tell the people why?" he asked her.

"He told them that we're fired. So from now on, we'll have to stay away from the building." she answered.

"OK. So...where do you wanna meet and what time?" Ben asked her.

"We'll meet up at April's apartment at 9:30. She doesn't know yet, but I'll let her know in a minute." she told him.

"OK. I'll be there. Thanks for letting me know. Should I tell Michelle about it?" he asked her.

"No, it's fine. I'll let her know." she replied.

"OK...Oh! Almost forgot. April's apartment is miles away. It'll take you ages just to get to her place. I'll pick you up at 9:15 then. How's that sound?" he told her.

"Great! Almost forgot about that." she exclaimed.

"I love you!" he said.

"I love you too!" she replied back at him.

After she hung up, she was going to call Michelle next, but she remembered that she's staying with April and Casey. So she called April.

"Chloe, is that you?" she asked her. She sounded worried.

"Yeah, it's me. What's the problem?" she said.

"It's Michelle. After you guys left, she went to sleep at Casey's room and she locked herself inside. She hasn't come out since. I'm really worried Chloe." She told her.

"Why?" Chloe wondered.

"I don't know. You got to hurry up. She could be doing something very bad!" she told her.

"I'll be on my way as quick as I can! From now, just keep checking her and see if she's still alright." Chloe told April.

"OK! Be quick!" April exclaimed.

Chloe wondered why Michelle locked herself up in Casey's room, so she got dressed as quickly as she can, put her stuff in her bag and ran down the stairs to go outside the building.

It didn't take long when she heard a honking noise. It was Ben. Chloe ran to the car and hopped in quickly.

"Drive drive drive!" Chloe shouted at him with wide open eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Ben asked her.

"Just drive!" Chloe shouted at him again.

"OK OK!" Ben exclaimed as he put his foot down hard on the pedal. He drove really fast, fast enough to scare himself.

"Faster faster!" she shouted at him.

"I think I'm gonna die! I'm gonna slow down a little." he insisted.

"NO! DON'T SLOW DOWN! GO FASTER!" Chloe shouted at him again.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Ben screamed as he drove faster. He almost crashed into two cars while going 75 mph! But they made it without a single scratch. They got out of the car, ran into the apartment and knocked on April's door. She answered the door quickly.

"Oh thank god you made it!" April said as they got inside the apartment.

"You got to help her. We don't know what she's doing, but I bet it's not good. I think you should talk to her." Casey insisted. He pointed to where his room is and Chloe went to the stairs. She stopped halfway and looked at them.

"I'll talk to her. I'll see what the problem is." she told them both.

Ben, April and Casey all sat down on the sofa and looked down with worried faces.

Chloe went up the stairs and stood in front of Casey's bedroom door. She knocked.

"Michelle? It's me Chloe." she said. She noticed that the door was unlocked, so she opened it slowly.

"Michelle?" Chloe said again. She heard her whining about something, so when she took a peek, she saw Michelle trying to open a pack of drugs she found in the bedroom. She was going to kill herself.

"Chloe! Will you help me open this?" she asked her with an angry look on her face as she was trying to open it.

"Michelle! NO!" she shouted. She ran into her and tried to take the drugs away from Michelle, but she wouldn't let go.

"Let go Michelle!" she insisted.

"NO! PLEASE! LET...GO! I NEED THESE!" Michelle shouted at her as she was pulling the drugs closer to her.

As Michelle was pulling harder to herself to get the drugs back, Chloe pushed her so hard she fell to the ground. When she got the drugs, Chloe ran quickly into the bathroom and locked herself in. Michelle ran to the bathroom door and banged it hard.

"CHLOE! DON'T! PLEASE!" Michelle shouted at her.

The others heard the shouting so they ran up to Casey's room and saw her with tears running down her cheeks. April ran to her and hugged her hard so she can't run off.

In the bathroom, Chloe opened the lid and put the drugs in the toilet and flushed it. As soon as she flushed it, she heard crying.

"NOOOO!" Michelle cried to herself with tears running down to cheeks really fast.

"Michelle! What were you doing!?" Ben asked her.

Michelle let go of April and fell to her knees. Chloe opened the bathroom door.

"She was going to kill herself." Chloe told them.

"What!? Why?" Casey looked at Michelle with a shocked face.

"What's the matter? Is there something bothering you? Is there something you want to tell us?" Ben asked Michelle.

Michelle stood up slowly and sat down on Casey's bed. She then looked at something that made the others confused: an old piano.

"The piano? What's this got to do with killing yourself?" April looked at Michelle.

She looked up at them slowly and told them: "It reminds me of Peter."

"Peter? Who's Peter?" Chloe asked her.

Michelle told them to sit down and she'll tell them everything. She calmed down and started talking.

"Well...where do I start? Peter was my boyfriend. I first met him when he went to my 18th birthday party. He had short, brown, wavy hair, hazel eyes and a very normal nose. He looked at me and waved. I waved back and...I guess that's where it all started. Our relationship.

We got to know each other and we had so much in common, we both like rock music, French food, motorbikes, all that stuff. He took me to lots of different places in the UK.

Then one day, he took me to a French restaurant and after we ate dinner, he proposed to me. I was shocked, scared and worried at first, but I thought maybe I was ready, so I said yes! I was so happy, that I suggested that we play my favourite song at our wedding: _My Immortal _by Evanescence.

After he droped me home, he said he was going to go to a pub to celebrate with his friends. I went into my room, layed on my bed and couldn't stop thinking about it. Then, at 4:30 in the morning, I got a call from a police officer. I didn't know why the police officer called me early in the morning, but then I knew straight away something bad happened. It was Peter.

He was killed in a horrific car accident. He crashed into two cars, killing a family of four, himself and injuring a young woman. I was shocked. They told me that they were talking to his friends and they said a guy came to him and gave him marijuana. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He would never take drugs. Especially from a stranger.

They said they're still looking for him. So I hung up the phone and cried for days. Then, at his funeral, the woman played the song that we're going to dance at our wedding. Instead, the song was playing at his funeral. I couldn't stay and watch him being buried, so I walked out of the church and looked at the grey clouds as it began to rain. Then, one month later, I went to a music shop and bought myself a piano. I taught myself how to play my favourite song. The song is the only thing that remined me of Peter. I...I miss him." she explained.

Michelle stood up, walked slowly to the old piano and sat down. She started to play and sang:

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Supressed by all my childish fears  
_

_And if you have to leave  
_

_I wish that you would just leave  
_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here  
_

_And it won't leave me alone  
_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
_

_This pain is just too real  
_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
_

_But you still have all of me_

"Wow!" April exclaimed.

"You have an amazing voice, Michelle." Chloe said to her.

"Thank you." Michelle looked at them with a little smile on her face.

"Well...we'll be downstairs. Feel free to come down when you're ready" Casey said.

"I'll stay with her. Just to give her comfort." Chloe told the others.

"OK." Ben replied.

As they went downstairs, Chloe tried to think of something to cheer her up, until she tought of something that'll make her forget about what she was trying to do.

"Hey, Michelle." Chloe whispered.

"What is it? Why are you whispering?" she replied back with a quiet voice.

"Can you keep a secret?" Chloe whispered as she got closer to her.

"Sure" she replied.

Chloe went close to her ear and whispered everything about the Nightwatcher. Her face completely changed.

"What!? You and..." Michelle shouted quietly.

"Well...yeah and..um...we're seeing each other again tonight." Chloe replied back.

"But...what about the others? And Ben!? Oh my god, Chloe...you've got to tell them!" she insisted.

"No, I can't! They'll hate me because they'll think I've been keeping secrets about him. And Ben wouldn't be to happy. Michelle, can you please keep this secret just between the two of us?" Chloe begged with a worried face.

Michelle thought of it for a little bit and she looked at her in the eyes and nodded slowly.

"Thanks." Chloe thanked her with a hug.

"You're welcome. But...you can't keep this secret forever, you know? You have to tell them at some point." Michelle told her with a serious face.

"Don't worry. When the time is right...I'll tell them."

* * *

_(Meanwhile, at the lair...)_

Raph went inside the lair with a smile on his face. And he even danced a little bit, but Leo and Don noticed and wanted to know why he was dancing.

"Raph. Are you OK?" Don asked him.

"Yeah. Neva' felt so happy in ma 'hole life!"

"OK. May we ask why?" Leo looked at him with a serious face.

"That's non' of ya buisness. Now, what are havin'?" Raph wanted to know. He smelled food, but it doesn't smell good. He smile was completely wiped off.

"We're having...um...pizza?" Mikey came out with a smile, holding the pizza. It was burnt.

"Great." Raph said sarcastically.

"What happened, Mikey? I thought you were keeping an eye on it." Leo told him.

"I was, but...um...I got...um...what's the word?" Mikey questioned himself.

"Distracted?" Don replied with an angry face.

"Yeah!...oh. I'm sorry dudes. Guess I'll just have to order the pizza instead." Mikey said.

"I get it! You burnt the pizza on purpose so you can order it instead!" Don said.

"Umm...no?" Mikey said as he looked at his brothers.

"Don't worry. Hey, Mikey, do you want to know why Raph was dancing?" Leo told Mikey.

"Wait, Raph? Dancing?" He asked him and laughed.

"Hey! I was just in a good mood, that's all. What else do ya wanna know?" Raph said.

"I also want to know where you went." Leo asked him.

"I said. OUT!" Raph shouted at his brothers.

"Why?" Mikey asked him.

"I said. IT'S NONE OF YA BUISNESS! God, Déjà vu." He said.

"Alright. But why wont you tell us? We wont tell anyone else Raph. We promise." Don told him with a smile on his face.

Raph thought about it for a while and maybe he could trust his brothers. So he sat down and told them.

"I met a girl." Raph looked at them with his serious face.

His brothers were shocked, but also happy. Well, two of them are. Leo wasn't so sure.

"Oh my god! That's...cool. In a way, if you know what I mean." Don said.

"Congratulations, dude! What's her name?" Mikey wondered.

"I don't know." he answered.

"Wait. You met a girl and you didn't ask her name? Did she ask what your name is?" Leo asked him.

"No, I didn't and yes, she did. But I'm gonna see her again tonight." Raph replied.

"Wait, you're going to see her again? TONIGHT!?" Mikey shouted.

"Yeah." Raph replied.

"Listen, Raph. We like how you met a girl, but I don't think it's a good idea to go out and see her again." Leo insisted as he stood up.

"Why not?" Raph asked.

"What if she finds out who you are? What you really are?" Leo said to him.

"Don't worry. I've got a costume." he said to his brothers with a smile.

"Hang on. So...is that what was in the bag when you left? A costume?" Mikey asked him.

"What kind of costume?" Don wanted to know.

"Does it matter? It's just a costume. She can't see ma face. And I hide in the shadows, to be on the safe side." Raph lied to his brothers.

"It doesn't matter. The thing is you're not going out to see her again. She could find out what you look like. You'll possibly put us in danger. How do you know what she does for a living?" Leo told him.

"That's why I'm goin' out. To get ta know each other a little bit more. Why can't you be happy for me? Why won't ya support me for once!?" Raph shouted at his oldest brother as he ran up to his room.

"Well... he was looking forward to it. Why, Leo?" Don asked him.

But before he could answer, Raph played _Monster _by Skillet really loud. Loud enough to drive his brothers insane.

"RAPH! TURN IT OFF!" Leo shouted.

"NO!" Raph shouted back at him.

"AT LEAST PUT YOUR HEADPHONES ON!" Leo shouted back. And that's what he did.

"Well...he could possibly put us in danger, like I just said. We can't let him do it. It's too dangerous." Leo replied to Don's question.

"But aren't you at least happy for him, dude? I mean...come on, he's met a girl! None of us have met a girl and...he's actually the first of us brothers to do that." Mikey looked at Leo's eyes.

"Well...that's true. Hmmm...I guess I'm kind of happy for him, but I don't want him to let the people of New York know about us." Leo said.

"So...are you going to support him?" Don asked him.

"...I guess I can." Leo decided, sounding unsure. Can he really support him though?

* * *

**Horray!  
**

**I'm so happy to finish this chapter at last. Just to let you guys know, I've got a lot of stuff going on with my family and schoolwork and all that, so I'm only able to upload one or two chapters a week (or three maybe). **

**So, I'd like to thank you everyone who voted on the song poll. The poll did say I was going to put in four of the most voted songs, but two of the songs have the same vote. I'd like to thank "allamericankat" for suggesting the song Monster by Skillet. The reason why I said that the song poll won't be there for long is because the songs that I put in the poll didn't get a lot of votes. So I came up with the idea that you readers can leave a song request. Just PM me or leave a song request on the review page and I'll have a listen. If you're lucky, I might put it in the fanfic and give you credit. And for those who are going to leave any song requests, I'd suggest rock ballads (slow or fast), because I'm looking for songs with a dark mood or atmosphere. They're good. Just to get the idea, look up the songs that appeared in the fanfic on YouTube.**

** I put up the other poll in my profile page (Should Chloe see Nightwatcher? That poll), so to those of the people who haven't got a chance to vote on my old poll, be sure to do it now cause it won't be there forever.  
**

**So, please like, follow, favourite, share, review and leave any suggestions for the story. I'd appreciate it a lot. Be sure to check out the character bios on my profile page (also there's a list of songs that have appeared in the fanfic) Oh, and let Turtle fans know about my fanfic.  
**

**And for now, bye! :)  
**


	7. Looking for Clues

**Falling In Love With the Nightwatcher**

**Chapter 7: Looking for Clues**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.**

* * *

Chloe took Michelle down stairs with a smile on her face. The others were surprised and wanted to know what cheered her up.

"That doesn't matter. The important thing is that she's fine." Chloe explained to the others.

"OK. Let's go to the building and start working." April told the others as she ran to the door and left. She went back seconds later just to find them standing at their places.

"What's going on? Why are just standing there? We're going to be late!" April walked back to the others.

"I forgot to tell you that our boss John called this morning and he said that we can work outside of the building because the people in the building got a little bit suspicious when they saw us left the other day. He told them that we're fired and lost our jobs-"

"What?!" April exclaimed. "I only worked here for a day an-"

"Hey! Weren't you paying attention? I said that we can work outside of the building, so that means we still got our jobs. He just lied. That's all." Chloe explained.

"Oh thank god! But why didn't you tell me this while we're on the phone?" April asked with her arms crossed.

"Because you told me that Michelle was locked in Casey's room and hasn't left since yesterday. And since I couldn't get that out of my head, I forgot to tell you about it. And here I am, telling you now." Chloe told her.

"Well...I'm outta here." Casey walked to the window.

"What? You know you can come with us if you want to, help us. It'll make our jobs a lot easier. " April stopped him before he could leave.

"Umm...hello? Haven't you forgotten something? We talked about it yesterday." Michelle looked at her in the eyes.

"Talked about what?" April walked back to her slowly, looking at her in the eyes.

"I said that it's our job to find out what happened to him." Michelle explained to her with a serious face.

"But he's our friend. He can help us if he wants to." April told her.

"No, I'm cool. I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer though, but Michelle's...um...kind of right." Casey thanked her with a smile, sighed and left.

"OK. So...here's what we're going to do. We're going to split up into pairs and look for clues." Ben explained to the others.

"Where?" Michelle asked him.

"Umm...New York?" Ben replied, looking at her thinking if she's dumb.

"But where in New York?" Chloe wondered.

"Umm...everywhere? Hello? What's wrong with you?" Ben looked at Chloe, also looking at her thinking if she's dumb. Chloe sighed at him.

"Alright. Chloe can go with Michelle and I can go with Ben." April planned.

"You just want to go with Ben so you can stay away from me!" Michelle gasped lightly.

"Let's not start a cat fight! Look, it doesn't matter who goes with who, OK? We'll leave now and come back here at 7:00 pm. OK?" Ben explained to the others. The others agreed, left the building and started looking for clues.

Chloe and Michelle went to Chinatown to look for clues there, while April and Ben stayed at Manhattan to look here. It got cloudy and was going to rain soon, so they stated looking immediately.

_(In Chinatown...)  
_

Chloe and Michelle went to the streets of Chinatown. Thankfully, there weren't many people outside. While they're walking, Michelle wanted to start a conversation by asking her about the Nightwatcher.

"So...what's he like?" Michelle asked her as they're looking, but soon noticed that she was listening to music and dancing. Michelle took of Chloe's headphones and asked her again.

"What's he like?" she asked again.

"Listen." Chloe replied with a different answer. Michelle took the headphones and listened. It's a song called _I Can Wait Forever _by Simple Plan. She liked it.

"Well, that is a very nice song. But here is a "simple plan", help me look for clues!" she shouted. "And this "can wait forever." Michelle took her headphones and put them in her bag.

"OK! Sorry, your Highness!" Chloe replied in a British accent.

"Never call me your Highness and never do the accent." Michelle said.

"Why not?" Chloe asked in her normal accent.

"Just...don't, OK?" Michelle begged.

"OK...what's he like, you say? Well, I'm not sure yet. I mean, he's very nice but he hasn't asked me my name yet." She answered her question.

"Well, maybe he will on your date." Michelle said while she's looking in the trash.

"Date? You think this is a date?" Chloe though she must be insane.

"That's what you're doing, right?" Michelle thought.

"No! I'm just...going out with him, that's all." she answered.

"So it is a date!?" Michelle said to her, making her angry.

"NO!" Chloe shouted at her.

"OK OK! Calm down princess!" Michelle said in an American accent.

"Ha ha! Very funny!" she laughed sarcastically.

While they're looking in the trash to find clues, Michelle changed the subject by asking her how she met her boyfriend Ben.

"So...how did you meet Ben?" Michelle asked curiously.

"Well, I guess it all started when I went to Tokyo for a holiday 6 months ago. I went to this mall and I wanted to buy some clothes. Ben was a receptionist. And when I looked at him, he was gorgeous. I thanked him and I gave him my number so we could hang out. And the next day, I got a call from him and he said we can go to the Odaiba beach and hang out. It was amazing!"

"Sounds like you had a really good time there." Michelle frowned, trying not to think about her past. Chloe noticed her sad face and thought it was best to save it for later.

They stopped talking for a while and kept looking. Time passed very fast. It was 6:25 pm!

"Wow! Time must've flied past very quick!" Chloe exclaimed.

"What time is it?" Michelle questioned her.

"6:25 pm." Chloe replied.

"What!? It can't be!" Michelle said as she looked at her watch. She looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. And it was starting to drizzle. They both frowned.

They were going to call it a day, until Chloe found something in the trash. Michelle noticed and went to her to have a look at what she found.

"What is it? What did you find?" Michelle asked as Chloe gave her an old newspaper. Michelle wasn't very impressed.

"And...what has this got to do with the Nightwatcher's disappearance?" Michelle asked her.

Chloe pointed at a picture of a guy in a costume, putting stuff in his van. The van is green with yellow stripes.

"You really think there is a connection between the Nightwatcher and...Cowabunga Carl?" Michelle looked at her with a confused face. Chloe nodded. Michelle didn't get it.

"Look, you're a nice person, but I don't think this is going to help find the Nightwatcher." Michelle said as she looked at the photo, still confused.

"But think about it. I mean, look at the similarities between the Nightwatcher and Cowabunga Carl!" Chloe told her.

"What similarities?" Michelle asked her, wanting to know more information.

"Look at Cowabanga Carl's fingers, he has three fingers. The Nightwatcher also has three fingers. And look at his shell, it's the same shape as the Nightwatcher's." Chloe explained. Michelle, for once, started to take interest and realized she's right. She looked at her and then lost it.

"So...you're saying that Cowabunga Carl is the Nightwatcher? OH MY GOD! You're dating Cowabunga Carl!" Michelle said, laughing hysterically.

"I never said that! I remember the Nightwatcher said that he has got three brothers. He's the second oldest." Chloe looked at her.

Michelle was able to calm down and tried not to laugh.

"Oh, he has brothers? I know, why don't you ask him if while you're on your date?" Michelle lost it again.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Chloe screamed at her. That made her completely stop laughing and started to get a bit more serious.

They soon felt raindrops coming down from the sky and noticed that it was going to rain in a minute.

"Oh! It's going to rain! We got to get back to the apartment! Here, take the newspaper." Chloe said as she gave her the newspaper.

"OK!" Michelle agreed. They called for a taxi and went home. When they got inside the apartment, they saw Casey sitting down on the sofa, watching TV and drinking a glass of water. It was raining outside.

"Hi babes!" Casey called out.

"Don't call us babes." Michelle told him with.

"Sorry. Where are the others?" Casey asked them.

"You mean they're not back yet?" Chloe looked for them.

"No." he replied.

"I'm sure they're fine. Anyways, look what we found in the trash." Michelle showed him the old newspaper.

"Well, actually, I found it." Chloe said.

They showed him the newspaper and Casey was shocked. The girls told him about the similarities between the Nightwatcher and Cowabunga Carl. But that's not the reason why he's shocked. He's shocked because he knows who Cowabunga Carl is. It's Michelangelo! What is he going to do? He can't just tell them who he really is, because if he does, then they'll find out about the turtles and freak out! A lot!

"Oh my god! Wait until the others find out about this!" Casey exclaimed.

_(Meanwhile, in Manhattan...)_

April and Ben looked for clues in a lot of places. They went everywhere, but found nothing. They both gave up, sat on a bench and started talking.

"This is hopeless! We're never going to find anything here!" Ben said to her.

"I know. Hopefully the girls would have found something." April looked at the grey clouds and knew it was going to rain soon.

"You know, we could get to know each other a little bit more, before it rains." Ben looked at April, noticing it aswell.

"OK. So..um...how did you and Chloe meet?" April asked him.

"We met at Tokyo 6 months ago. I was a receptionist in a clothes shop in a big, fancy mall. When Chloe came in, she bought a blue skirt and a white hat. She also gave me her number and I was like "Oh my god, I'm in luck, I'd thought I'd never see a girl like her again, and she gave me her number." Anyways, after I finished working, I went home and immediately called her. I told her we can go to the Odaiba beach and hang out. She agreed and we met up again, wearing her new clothes that she bought, talked and we had a great time." Ben told her.

"Wow! Sounds fun!" April exclaimed with a smile.

"Sounds fun? It was fun!" Ben said to himself. Ben wanted to know how she met Casey.

"OK, well...before I met Casey, I was a television reporter for Channel 3 News, working for a guy named Charles Pennington. I did a series of stories on mysterious thefts in New York. I lost my job because one night, I was being chased by people and I fell into the sewers." April realised that if she tells him about the Foot, or the turtles, he'll freak out and wouldn't understand. So she had to lie. "I hid there for a while, but I stayed out of work for too long. He was worried and I was replaced by another television reporter. Then, as I was walking home, I bumped into Casey. He apologised for nudging into me, but I didn't know then that he loved me, because I never felt the same way. But we became friends, got to know each other and then a few days later, he told me that he loved me and I felt the same way. I moved in with him and we got into a very serious relationship. While I didn't have a job, I got a job as an archaeologist and worked for a guy named Max Winters. He told me to find the statues in South America and bring them here. While I was looking for him, I met Leo and it was so good to-" "Who's Leo?" Ben interrupted.

April couldn't believe that she said his name. But thankfully she was able to carry on.

"Leo's...just a good friend of mine. Anyways, I was able to find the statues and bring thwm here. He was impressed. But a few days later, he...passed away." April lied. "And a month later, which is now, I got a job as an assistant for Michelle."

They both felt raindrops falling down form the sky and started to rain.

"Let's go home!" April exclaimed. They ran as fast as they can to get a taxi, but they both missed it, so they had to run home. It got dark very quickly. When they arrived at the apartment, they were soaking wet. They were gasping a lot.

"Are you OK?" Michelle asked them and checked if they were.

"Yeah, were...OK." Ben replied as he was trying to catch his breath.

"You'll never guess what we've found!" Michelle told them to come here and sit down.

"Actually, I was the one who found it!" Chloe pointed out.

Michelle gave them the old newspaper and straight away, April saw the picture of Cowabunga Carl. She knew it was Michelangelo, but tried to not act so surprised about it. She knew at some point that she and Casey will have to tell them, but stayed quiet and told herself that we'll tell them when the time is right.

"What has this got to do with the Nightwatcher's disappearance?" Ben asked her.

"That's what I told her." Michelle said.

The girls explained about the similarities between the Nightwatcher and Cowabunga Carl to April and Ben, they both took a closer look at the picture and they knew that the girls are right.

"This is great! Do you think they're related by any chance?" Ben asked the girls.

"We're not sure. It's a possibility." Chloe said to him.

"Well, at least you found something, so it's a start." April smiled, looking at the girls.

"Yeah. So..um...it's dark, so...I think me and Ben will be heading home now." Chloe decided.

"OK." April agreed.

They walked to the door and just before they could leave, Michelle ran into Chloe and whispered in her ear: "Good luck on your date." She smiled at her.

Chloe smiled back and nodded and closed the door. They left the building, got in the car and Ben drove her home.

"So what did Michelle just whispered to you?" Ben asked her.

"Is it that important to you?" Chloe said looking at him.

"...No. Just forget what I said." Ben told her.

They didn't talk the rest of the way back. When Chloe got out of the car, she waved at him goodbye like always and he'd always wave back. Chloe got into her apartment and changed her clothes. She took off her blue jeans, white sweater and white shoes with a long black dress, a necklace and black heel because she thought that the Nightwatcher's favourite colour would be black.

"OK. Let's do it!" Chloe said to herself.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter finished!  
**

**How do you think the date will go? Leave a review and find out in the next chapter. Also feel free to like, follow, favourite, share and leave any suggestions for the story. Oh and don't forget to check out my poll. It's at my profile page. If you think Chloe should cheat on Ben, or Chloe shoud stop seeing the Nightwatcher, then vote now. It won't be there forever.  
**

**Like I said on my last chapter, I'll be only able to post one or two chapters (or three) a week because of family stuff and schoolwork.  
**

**Got a song request? Then feel free to PM me or leave a song request in a review and I'll have a listen. To get the idea, I've put the links to the songs that have appeared in the fanfic. It's at my profile page. **

**So for now, bye :)  
**


	8. Getting to Know Each Other

**Falling In Love With the Nightwatcher**

**Chapter 8: Getting to Know Each Other**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.**

* * *

"I'm sure you can trust him, Leo. He maybe sober and a hot head at times, well most of the time, but he cares about us and he'll never put us in danger." Don convinced him as he put his hand on his shoulder. Leo sighed.

"Yeah! Aren't you at least happy for him, dude?" Mikey asked him.

"You already asked him that, goofball!" Don pointed it out.

"No I didn't!" Mikey said with his arms crossed.

"Yes you did." Leo told him as he went upstairs to check on Raph. "I'm going to check on him and see if he's alright."

Leo walked to his door and knocked. No reply. He then noticed that it was unlocked, so he opened it slowly. When he took a peek, Leo saw Raph putting on his Nightwatcher costume.

"Hey Raph." Leo startled him as he went in.

"AH! Hey, don't scare me like dat!" He stopped to look at him.

"Are you alright?" Leo looked at him to see if he was alright, but he obviously knew that he made him jump, so he knew he wasn't.

"No! I couldav' had a freakin' heart attack!" Raph carried on getting changed. He put on his metal armor.

"Sorry. Hey, can I tell you something?" Leo asked him.

Raph sighed, stopped, looked at him and said: "What?"

"Will you promise me to be careful and not to get caught?" Leo crossed his arms, looking at him with a serious face and putting on a smile.

"Wait...ya trust me?" Raph said as soon as he noticed his smile. He smiled back.

"Yeah. Just be careful, will you?" Leo watched him put on his helmet and nodded.

"Hey, can you make sure that Mikey doesn't see me leave? He still doesn't know about me being the Nightwatcher and...you know..." Raph asked him.

"Why didn't you just put on the the costume after you left?" Leo gave him a point.

"I thought it'll be a time saver. Do you know how long it takes just to put it on?" Raph told him, pointing at his armor.

Leo looked at his armor and nodded. Then he went downstairs and tried to distract Mikey.

"Hey Mikey! Do you want to order some pizza?" Leo asked Mikey, then looked at Don and he knew straight away he was trying to distract Mikey so Raph can leave and see Chloe.

"I already did!" Mikey told the others.

"No you didn't!" Don pretended to laugh, making Mikey look away from Leo.

He looked at Raph and gave him the thumbs up. Raph gave him the thumbs up aswell and made a run for it. It was too easy! When Leo looked at his younger brothers, he looked at Don and nodded so he can stop.

"Yeah, I did! You were right next to me when I ordered two pepperoni pizzas! Come on Don!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Did you?...Oh yeah! You did!" Don laughed. Mikey gasped and turned to look at Leo.

"So, how's Raph?" Mikey asked him.

"He's fine." Leo replied with a smile on his face as he walked to the sofa to sit down and watch TV. "He just needs to be alone for a while, that's all."

"But what about his date? He's still going to see the girl, right?" Mikey said to Leo, looking at Don.

"Yeah, he's still going." Leo replied.

Mikey didn't feel like hanging out with his brothers so he went upstairs to his room, but before he went in, he heard the phone ring. He rushed downstairs and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Are you the guy who ordered two pepperoni pizzas?" It was the man who worked at the pizza restaurant.

"Yeah?" Mikey replied.

"Well, we have a problem. We can't get to your place because our vehicle is broken and our pizza delivery guy isn't here. So you're gonna have to come here and pick it up yourself. You don't mind, do you?" the man told him.

"No, not a problem. I'll be there soon. Bye." He looked at Don and told him to go to his room and get his disguise. Don ran to his room and picked out a big, long, brown coat , shoes, a scarf, some shades and a hat.

"What's going on?" Leo turned back and saw Mikey putting on his disguise.

"Just another pizza emergency, that's all." Don told him as he gave Mikey the hat.

"Oh and Mikey! Be careful!" Leo warned him.

"Chill out, dude! I'm always careful." Mikey said, but as soon as he took one step, he fell over. "It's just the shoes. I can do it!"

Mikey picked up the money, walked upstairs without falling over and waved at his brothers goodbye.

At the surface, Raph climbed out of the manhole, climbed on to the rooftops and ran to the Empire State Building. As he was running, he kept reminding himself to ask her name.

When he arrived, he looked for Chloe and though she must be running late, so he hanged around and looked at the stars.

At the apartment, she picked up her bag, left the apartment, went outside the building and took a taxi. She told the driver to go to the Empire State Building and took her there.

When she got out of the taxi, she stopped running and saw something at the other side of the road that the others wouldn't believe. It was Cowabunga Carl's van! The exact same van that he uses to drive to kids birthday parties!

And as she carried on walking, she saw a huge person come out of the pizza restaurant, carrying two boxes of pizza. She couldn't see what he looks like because he was wearing a long coat, a hat, some shades and a scarf, but she imagined that he's about the same size as the Nightwatcher. And what suprised her the most is that he went inside the van and drove off. She couldn't believe it! It was Cowabunga Carl! She saw Cowabunga Carl drive off with two pizzas! The others wouldn't believe it!

Chloe was going to go after it, but she remembered that she was supposed to see the Nightwatcher at the Empire State Building. She ran as fast as she could to get there. She went inside the building and took the elevator. When she made it to the top, she went outside and waited.

"There ya are!" A voice came from behind her. Chloe turned around and saw the Nightwatcher with his arms crossed.

"Don't scare me like that!" Chloe shouted at him in a nice way.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Sorry. I don't have a car." Chloe replied.

"Don't sweat it, I don't have one either." They both giggled and tried to come up with something else.

"So...um...what are you like?" he asked her.

"What kind of question is that?" Chloe tilted her head with confusion. She looked at him, waiting for an answer, but didn't get one.

"OK. I'm smart, beautiful, obedient, funny and bla bla bla." Chloe answered.

"I'm guessin' bla bla bla means you're talkative?" he thought.

"Yeah! Well, I'm not always talkative, but I like to talk." she replied.

"OK. What do ya like?" he asked her another question.

"Don't I get to ask you a question?" she said.

"Answer mine first and then I'll answer yours." he told her. She sighed and stared at his eyes.

"I like indie and rock music, Italian, Chinese and Mexican food, dancing, reading books, playing board and video games, motorbikes, drawing, martial arts and getting to know you. Now what do you like?" she asked him.

"Do ya have any friends?" he said.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't want to answer any of my questions. Why's that?" she asked why.

Raph looked down and thought about it and he didn't want to start a fight, also he feels like he can trust her, so if he's getting to know her better, then she should know him. So he answered her question.

"I also like rock music, annoyin' my brothas and sleepin'."

Chloe wasn't impressed, but at least she got an answer from him.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" Chloe asked him.

"I don't mind, as long as it's rock." he answered.

Chloe took out her phone from her bag and played _Savin' Me _by Nickelback. He liked it.

"It's good. That's my kindav' taste of music." Raph said.

"I'm glad you like it. That's also my taste of music. Do you want to hear another song?" Chloe asked him.

"Sure." he said. Chloe looked for another song to play and she picked _We're Not Alone _by Broken Iris. He also liked it.

"This is one of my favourites, the lead singer's voice is...well...good, if you know what I mean." Chloe said to him.

"It's fine." Raph said. "Do ya have Skillet, by any chance?"

Chloe looked at her phone to see if she's got it, but she doesn't.

"No, I don't." she replied.

"Oh...let's carry on talkin'."

"OK." Chloe turned off the phone and put ot back in her bag. "I think it's my turn to ask you a question. What are your brothers names?" she thought and looked at him with a smile.

"My oldest brotha's name is Leonardo. He's da responible one. Then there's my younger brotha'. His name is Donatello. He's da geek. And then there's ma youngest brotha', Mikey." he answered. "Do ya have any friends?"

"A few. Do your brothers have jobs?"

"Leo doesn't have a job. Don runs an IT tech support line and Mikey used to go to kids birthday parties." he answered.

"Cowabunga Carl?" she exclaimed as she remembered what she saw.

"Yeah, dats right! You know him?" he asked her.

"Well, he is quite popular here in New York. Kids love him. Does Carl like kids?"

"Mikey. And yes, he does, but he gets nightmares 'bout 'em." They both laughed. After they were able to calm down, Raph thought of something he'd like to know.

"So who was dat guy?"

"Who?" Chloe sounded and looked confused.

"The other day when I saved ya. The guy hugged ya." he said.

Chloe was a little suprised to hear that. She had to lie because if she tells him that he's his boyfriend, then he'll be crushed (well, she's not sure if he really loves her, but we'll have to find out).

"Oh him! He's just a friend." she lied.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Ben." Chloe replied.

"How well do ya know him?" he asked her.

"Very well, actually. We've know each other for a few years." Chloe said.

"What's he like?"

"He's sweet. He's kind of like me. We have a lot in common. He really likes me and...I like him too. He'd always protect me from danger."

"Kinda looked like didn't protect ya from the bad guys the other day".

Chloe gave him a light punch on the shoulder. He didn't mind.

"But if ya like him so much, why did ya wanna see me?" Raph asked.

"Well...first, it was your idea to hang out and second, there was no spark between us and I don't think he's my type." Chloe lied.

"Am I your type?" Raph jokingly asked.

"...Do you like me?" Chloe wondered if he does.

"Why do ya think I asked ya out?" he made a point.

Chloe was, in her mind, full of joy and happiness because now she knows that he likes her. But does he love her? She tried not to get too excited and thought maybe it'll be best if they take things slow.

"Let's not rush into this." Chloe suggested.

"Hmm...OK. Do ya have a job?" Raph wanted to know.

Again, Chloe had to lie to him because if she tells him that she's a journalist, then he'll know that he's using him to get more information about his disappearance.

"Yes, I've got a job. I'm a musician." she lied again.

"Oh! So ya can play an instrument? What instrument can ya play?"

"I can play the guitar and piano." Chloe replied.

Raph didn't seem interested in that, but he was able to act as if he was interested.

"OK. So...what's ya favourite color?" Raph asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Chloe said.

Raph crossed his arms, waiting for her to answer.

"Red."

"Hey, red is ma favourite colour too!" Raph exclaimed.

Then all of a sudden, they heard a noise coming from behind the door. They both heard footsteps. It sounded like someone was running. Someone knows!

"Who was that?" Chloe wondered.

"I don't know, but whateva' it is, someone knows. We can't stay here. I'll take ya home."

Raph took her hand, but she let go. He turned around and wondered why she let go of him.

"I don't have a car. And my apartment is miles away." she complained. Then Raph remembered that he had a vehicle.

"You said you like motorbikes, right?" Raph asked her. She smiled and went with him. Chloe wrapped her arms into Raphs body and he jumped from the Empire State Building and used his chain as rope to swing them both to the rooftops. It made Chloe scared, but at the same time, she was having fun. He ran from rooftop to rooftop to find his motorbike. When he eventually finds it, he hopped on and gave her a helmet.

"Nice bike!" Chloe exclaimed as she hopped on with him.

"Thanks!" he blushed.

Raph started his motorbike and drove of to take her home. It went really fast. Chloe held onto him, squeezing him so she wouldn't fall off. Chloe was having the best night ever! When they arrived at her apartment, Chloe hopped off and thanked him.

"We should do it again sometime!" she said.

"Yeah, but let's meet at your place. I think it's safer here." Raph insisted.

"OK. When and what time?" Chloe asked him.

"Tomorrow would be good. Same time?" he replied.

Chloe thought about it and agreed. Before Raph drove off, he almost forgot to ask her name.

"Hey!" he shouted. Chloe turned around.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"Chloe."

Raph nodded and drove back home. Chloe waved goodbye and he waved back. That made her extremely happy. She thought it went very well and what made her happy even more is that she's going to see him again. Tomorrow! She smiled the rest of the night as she got inside her apartment, got changed into her pajamas, drank a glass of water, brushed her teeth and went to bed. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She thought maybe this could work. She also thought what he looked like under the helmet. She'll soon find out.

When Raph returned to the lair, he saw Mikey sitting on chair, eating pizza. He looked depressed. He didn't know why and went to him and told him what's up.

"Ah, nothing." he replied.

"Where are da othas?" Raph asked him.

"Ah, Leo and Don are in bed. So, how did it go?" Mikey wanted to know. He looked at Raph's eyes and frowned.

"It went good." Raph saw Mikey's head look down, started to cry, then looked at him again and ran into him to give him a hug. Raph was really confused.

"Whoa whoa, easy brotha'! What's goin' on?"

"Aww dude! I'm so sorry! I'm fine! No matter what happens, I'll always love you!" he said as he was wiping his tears away and sat down.

"OK, that's just wierd! You're not fine! Mikey, you need ta tell me what's goin' on!" he begged him to tell him why he's depressed.

"The girl...she's...cheating on you!" Mikey cover his face and started to cry even more.

"What!? How da ya know if she's cheatin' on me!?" Raph asked.

"Because I was there. I was on my way to return to the lair with the pizzas and...I saw the Nightwatcher running on the rooftops and...I decided to follow him and...he went to the top of the Empire State Building and I went inside and listened to the conversation." Mikey explained.

Raph then remembered that he heard a noise behind the door in the Empire State Building with Chloe. It was just Mikey. He thought he caught him, but he remembered that he still doesn't know that he was the Nightwatcher. But there's on thing that he doesn't understand.

"But how da ya know if da girl seein' da Nightwatcher is da same girl I was meetin'?" Raph looked at him curiously.

"What did she look like while you went out with her?"

"She had short, brown hair, blue eyes and she wore a white shirt and blue jeans." he lied. And Mikey believed him.

"Oh, thank god! Sorry about the hug. I didn't know why but, I thought the girl you're seeing is the same girl that the Nightwatcher was seeing."

"Don't sweat it! Just...don't ever say that you love me, OK?"

"OK." he promised.

Raph yawned and said that he was going to bed and suggested that Mikey would do the same. He agreed and they both went to bed.

* * *

**Woo! Another chapter finished at last. :)  
**

**So, what did you think of the date? Let me know by leaving a review. It looks like you guys want to see Chloe cheat on Ben and see the Nightwatcher. If you think that she shouldn't cheat on him, then start voting now. It's at my profile page.  
**

**Just to let you know, I won't be on FanFiction for a while. I know I said I'd post one or two chapters a week, but I have so much going on right now, I wouldn't have the time to write at least 30 words! :( Don't worry! The fanfic doesn't end here. I'd like to write at least more than 10 or 15 chapters in the fanfic.**

** Anyways, I would like to thank "Eeveemew2" for suggesting the song We're Not Alone by Broken Iris. So feel free to like, follow, share, review and leave any suggestions for the story. Also spread the word, let Turtle fans know about my fanfic.  
**

**Want to request a song? Then feel free to PM me or leave it in a review, name a couple and I'll have a listen. To get the idea, I'd recommend listening to the songs that have appeared in the fanfic. I've put the links to the songs on my profile page. **

**So for now, see ya! :)  
**


	9. Finding Cowabunga Carl

**Falling In Love With the Nightwatcher**

**Chapter 9: Finding Cowabunga Carl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.**

* * *

Leo and Don woke up and went downstairs because they heard someone crying. When they looked at Mikey, they both thought Raph did something and they both gave him the 'what did you do?' look.

"Chill out! He's fine. Don't worry 'bout it." Raph replied.

"Then why was he crying?" Leo asked him, giving him the eye.

"It was just some misunderstanding, dat's all."

"What misunderstanding?" Don asked.

"Eh..he thought ma girlfriend was cheatin' on me and seein' da Nightwatcher." Raph replied.

All of the turtles eyes widened open and their jaws dropped when he said 'girlfriend'.

"Girlfriend?" Leo said scrathing his head.

"Awww...you have a girlfriend! How cute. Did you kiss her?" Mikey but his hands under his chin and smiled with his head tilted to the side and making kissing faces.

"No, I did not kiss her! Look, she's not really ma girlfriend, but...uh...ya know, it could work."

"Work? You think it could work? I mean, how do you know?" Don looked surprised crossing his arms, then sitting down next to him.

"She trusts me, and I trust her." he replied.

"But how do you know if you can trust her? I mean, what if she's lying to you? What if she's working for someone?" Leo explained.

"I just know. She would never lie ta me and she doesn't work for someone 'cause she's a musician." Raph explained.

"A musician? What instrument does she play? The trombone?" Mikey laughed.

"That's da worst instrument ever. No, she plays da guitar and piano." Raph replied.

"Ooh! You're getting to know her already, dude. Oh yeah! Did you ask her what her name is?" Mikey remembered.

"Actually, I did. Her name's Chloe." Raph replied.

"That's actually a cute name. What else do you know about her?" Don asked.

"Well...she likes indie and rock music-" as soon as Raph said that, Mikey gasped, covered his mouth with one hand and pointed at him with the other. The others looked confused, but then Raph almost forgot that Mikey still doesn't know about him being the Nightwatcher and he heard the conversation between him and Chloe.

Raph doesn't want Mikey to know, so he had to lie. Raph told Mikey to let him finish and tried to think of something to say to his brothers about Chloe. Luckily, it wasn't that hard for him.

"She likes dancing, writing songs and...me. Ya know, dat kinda stuff." Raph lied to his brothers.

"Sounds like she has a very good interest in music?" Don pointed out.

"Hello? Weren't ya payin' any attention? I thought ya had a brain." he replied, knocking his head with his hand.

Leo and Don nodded slowly, knowing that he's lying.

"Hey, Mikey. Do you...um...have to go to a kids birthday party today or something?" Don asked.

"Ummm...no?" He stared at Don for a while then he gets it "Oh...yeah...I'll go now. Let me just get my stuff and I'll be off." Mikey said as he went upstairs to pack his stuff. He put on his disguise and waved his brothers goodbye as he closes the door. Once Mikey left, Don asked Raph again.

"What else do you know about her?"

"What?" Raph said confused.

"Come on, Raph. We know when your lying. And...we know you're trying to hide you identity from Mikey. But you can't hide it forever. He has to know at some point." Leo explained.

"Well...maybe he doesn't have ta know."

"Raph, you can't keep this secret forever." Don said.

"If I told him dat I was da Nightwatcher, how do you think he'll react?" Raph stood up, looking at his brothers.

"Well...maybe he'll think it's awesome, because...well, he likes you and he likes the Nightwatcher. So what could go wrong?" Don answered.

"I just don't wanna disappoint him, dats all. Now if ya excuse me, I'm gonna kick some butt and see Chloe." Raph said as he walked to his room.

"Wait, you're seeing her again?" Leo thought he'd only see her once.

"Yeah, at midnight. Is dat a problem ta you?" Raph stared at Leo for a little while, with Leo remembering that he can trust him. Leo nodded his head slowly and Raph went to his room, put on his Nightwatcher gear and before he left, he said: "I wont get us inta trouble."

"OK, now I'm not so sure about this." Leo sounded concerned as he said that.

"Don't worry. Now I'm gonna go back to finishing the special weapon. You can help me if you want." Don suggested.

Leo shook his head, feeling like he wasn't in the mood. Don walked to his lab and closed the door behind him. Leo sat down and watched TV to get his mind off about Raph. He hopes he doesn't get into trouble.

* * *

_(Meawhile, the next morning in Manhattan...)  
_

A nice sunny day, Chloe woke up with a smile on her face, remembering the night when she talked to the Nightwatcher. She got out of bed and made herself some breakfast. With her bowl of cereal in her hand, she turned on the TV and watched the news.

_"Hello and good morning to everyone in New York. I'm Sarah Black and I'll be telling you the news about what New York citizens are going to be excited about, the mysterious Nightwatcher's return. He was last seen two days ago near a new bar at 11:55 pm in West 52nd Street.  
_

_Police have been investigating to find anything belonging to the vigilante, but have found nothing but 4 men injured. They were all wearing masks. There names haven't been identifed yet. One witness said that she saw the whole thing and she'll be telling us now."  
_

We then see a young Asian-American woman with short black hair, brown eyes and a small mouth. She wore glasses.

_"I was just leaving from work when I heard a gun shot near the new bar. I ran to the incident to watch what happened. There were 5 criminals, two holding the victim. From what I can remember and what I can only see, the victim was a young female and had long blonde hair and I think she was wearing a dress. Black I think. _

_They were going to kill her. I didn't do anything. But then, the Nightwatcher came, beat up the bad guys, well most of them as one just ran off to my direction and saved her. Then a young man ran along to find her looked like he was checking if she was OK. After they left, I called 911, told them about the incident and a few minutes later, I told them everything and they told me to head home."  
_

Chloe turned off the TV and finished her breakfast. She checked for any messages on her phone. None. She almost forgot to tell the others about last night when she saw Cowabunga Carl.

She ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, got dressed, packed her stuff, ran outside and waited for Ben to pick her up.

When Ben arrived, she got in the car and he drove off. Chloe turned on the radio and a song called _The Harder We Fall _by Ana Johnsson was playing. She liked it, but got a bit angry when Ben turned it off.

"I think it's best if we don't have any music on." Ben suggested, looking at her.

"Why?" Chloe asked with her arms crossed.

"I think it's best if we talk for a bit. We hardly talk when we're in the car." he answered.

"OK." she didn't sound happy about it, but he is right. Chloe looked outside of the window and thought about the Nightwatcher. She smiled for a bit. Ben noticed and wanted to know why she was smiling.

"You're in a good mood." Ben said.

"Oh...yeah." Chloe wiped her smile off her face as soon as he said.

"Why's that?" Ben asked.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Chloe said.

There was silence for a little bit and Ben started another conversation.

"So, what were you doing last night?" Ben asked her, looking a little bit suspicious.

"Not much. Why?" Chloe asked.

"What were you doing outside in the middle of the night?" Ben looked at her.

"I just wanted to take a walk, that's all." she replied.

"Wearing a black dress? It looked like you took you time to look good." After he said that, he thought straight away that he couldn't believe. "We're you seeing someone?" Ben gasped.

"NO! Ben, I would never cheat on you. If I was, I would tell you. And how did you know that I was wearing a black dress anyway?" Chloe asked him with a confused but surprised face. Ben stopped the car and got out. He replied: "Because I was at the pizza restaurant, eating pizza."

"Oh...Oh yeah, did you by any chance see a big man? You know, he was wearing a long coat, scarf, hat?" Chloe remembered as she and Ben went inside the building.

"Actually I did. I couldn't believe it when I saw him. I though I was the only one. Never saw someone this big before. At first, I thought he was just obese, but he seemed fine, he didn't look like he struggled to walk or anything. Also he was hiding his identity, so that could be something." Ben said.

"We should tell the others. They wouldn't believe it." Chloe said with excitement as she knocked on April's door. When April answered the door, she let them in.

"You'll never guess what happened last night!" Chloe exclaimed to the others as she sat down. Michelle ran downstairs as she heard her voice.

"What is it?" Michelle asked with joy.

"Are you OK? You sound happy." Ben noticed with curiosity.

"My flat. It's been fixed. I can move back."

"Wait...flat?" Ben didn't understand what she meant about the wird flat as he thought it didn't make any sense. He tilted his head.

"Apartment." Chloe reminded him.

The others were happy to hear about Michelle getting her own place back. Chloe sat down on the couch and answered her question.

"Well, last night I saw him. Cowabunga Carl."

"Really? Where?" Casey exclaimed. He sat down next to her.

"At the pizzeria." Ben answered.

"That's great!" Casey nodded slowly. "But how are you gonna find him?"

"We need a plan. We need to find this Carl guy." Michelle suggested.

"But what if he's not there? What if he's out there at night only?" Chloe thought as she stood up and made herself a glass of water.

"Does he still go to kids birthday parties by any chance?" Ben looked at April as he thinks she knows. April raised her shoulders up and said: "Don't look at me. I'm not the one with the brains here."

"Why don't you guys just look for the van?" Casey said. The others agreed and decided to go together to look for him.

"Let's start looking now." Chloe suggested. The others packed their stuff and left while Casey went up to the roof so he could hang out with Raph.

Chloe, Ben, Michelle and April went outside and got in the car. Ben drove around the city while the others keep a look out for the window to look for the Cowabunga Carl van. There was a lot of traffic and many pedestrians were out, so it was slow.

"Any luck?" Ben asked.

"No." They said in a unison.

Ben drove all over the city to find the van, but no luck. It took them 3 hours just to find a big green van with a turtle head on top.

They were going to give up, but as Ben turned around, Michelle saw the big green van come straight past them. The others saw it aswell.

"There! He's going left!" Michelle pointed at the van. Thankfully, the traffic calmed down a little, so he was able to catch up with it. They were right at the van's tail.

"This is too easy!" Ben said to himself with a smile.

But all of a sudden, a young woman was running across the street and Ben almost ran her over. The young woman screamed and covered herself. The others jumped. The van got away. The others were disappointed but angry and all looked at Ben and blamed him.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" Ben said in a high voice.

"Thanks to you, we lost the van!" April moved her arm and pointed at the tiny spec which was the van.

"At least no one got hurt!" Ben thought.

"Got hurt!? You almost ran over a poor young woman." Michelle frowned.

"What's with you Ben? First me, now her?" April crossed her arms.

"Guys stop!" she shouted. They stopped talking.

As Chloe looked through the winshield, she examined her. She had short hair, brown eyes, small mouth and glasses. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who the young woman was. It was the same woman who was on the TV! The young Asian-American woman.

"Hey!" the young woman exclaimed. She wasn't happy. As she looked through the windshield, she saw Chloe and ran to her side of the door.

"I know you! It's you! Are you alright? Were you hurt?" the young woman asked.

The others were really confused, but April was even more confused because she remembers her. And she even knows her name, but didn't want to say anything to the others, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Umm...I'm fine. You're that woman on TV! The witness!" Chloe remembered.

"TV? Witness? I'm confused Chloe." Ben looked at her.

"Didn't you watch the news this morning?" Chloe asked. Ben shook his head.

"This woman was the witness on the day when I was attacked."

"Can I come in with you guys? I'd really like to help you." The young woman asked. Ben raised his finger, meaning to give her a minute.

Ben and Chloe talked about if they can trust her while April just stared at her. The young woman did the same. They both stared at each other in disgust. They weren't happy, but when the young woman saw the other two, she knew that April hasn't told them anything about the turtles yet.

"But Chloe, what about this 'it's our job, not theirs' thing we talked about the other day?" Ben pointed out, reminding her.

"She might know something. Maybe she knows about Cowabunga Carl. Come on, please?" Chloe begged and looked at him with her puppy eyes.

"We don't even know this woman." Ben said.

"If you're talking about the van you were chasing just then, I know where it's going." The young woman said.

"See?" Chloe said with a smile.

Ben thought about it and said she can come with us, but he doesn't sound too happy about it because she could be lying. It didn't feel right.

The young woman got in the car next to April and Ben drove. She gave him directions to where he's going. It wasn't that far. When they arrived, they stopped. They saw the van and talked about their next move.

"Alright, it's 4:15 pm so you have 15 minutes to look around. See what you can find in that van." the young woman said.

"No wait. I've got a better idea. Stay here." Chloe said. She got out of the car and went to the front door with the number 23 on it. She could tell because she can hear kids screaming inside, and there were ballons.

"_Sounds like they're having a good time._" Chloe thought to herself. She knocked on the door and a woman came out.

"Umm...may I help you?" the woman asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for Cowabunga Carl." Chloe said.

"Why?" the woman said.

"Well, I have a son and he wants Carl to be at his birthday, but I lost his number. So can I come in and talk with him? Just for a minute?"

"Oh sure. Come in." the woman smiled and let her in. The others in the car wondered what she was up to.

She walked to the living room and saw the kids beating up Mikey with their toy bats.

"Look at them. Aren't they having so much fun?" the woman smiled at the kids.

"OW! HEY! STOP! OW! I BRUISE EASILY, OK? OW!" Mikey screamed in pain. The kids didn't stop and they laughed.

"OK kids, time for food!" the woman said to the kids. They screamd with joy and ran off to the kitchen for food.

"He's all yours." she said and walked to the kitchen with the kids.

"Thank you." Chloe thanked her. She walked to him slowly and went down on her knees.

"Are you OK?" Chloe giggled.

"No. Oooo...that hurts!" Mikey exclaimed. He curled himself up in a ball.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Chloe asked.

"Oh no! Do you work for the FBI!? Oh no! It was Donnie! I was the one who broke his stuff! And Raph! I didn't mean to break his bike. Honestly! Please don't arrest me!" Mikey cried.

"What? No I don't work for the FBI. I just want you to come to my son's birthday party, that's all."

Mike stood up slowly and walked closer to her. He put his head right in front of her face. Chloe freaked out a little. He remembered something.

"Hey! You're that girl in the black dress! Last night!" Mikey screamed.

"Oh...you saw me?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. You were beautiful." Chloe didn't have time to say things about last night and got straight to the point.

"So, are you coming to my son's party or what?"

"Uhh...yeah, I can do that. When and where?" Mikey picked up a pen and a notepad and was ready to write.

"Tomorrow at 1:00 pm at 14th street, big brick building, apartment number 28."

"Got it. See ya tommorow dudette!" Mikey waved at her.

"Please...don't ever call me dudette." Chloe walked outside and left. She ran back to the car and went inside.

"What was your plan, anyway?" Michelle said.

"I was able to make him come to my place at 1:00 pm. And you're all coming to my place." Chloe told them.

"Why?" Ben said.

"So we can catch him and then we can ask him for questions about the Nightwatcher."

"But what if he doesn't know anything about the Nightwatcher?" April thought.

"He does. Don't you remember the other day I told you about the similarities between them?"

"Just because they have similarities doesn't mean they're related." Ben told her. Before he can start the car, the young woman opened the door and left.

"Hey!" Chloe shouted to get her attention. The young woman turned around and looked at her.

"Why did you go out? Do you want a lift?" Chloe offered her, but she shook her head and said: "No, I'm fine. My place is not that far. I can walk."

"But before you go, can we at least know your name?" Chloe said.

"How rude of me. I should have said sooner. I'm Karai."

"Name's Chloe. So...will you be at my place then?" Chloe asked her.

"We'll see..." Karai said and walked home.

* * *

**Yay! Another finished chapter at last! :)  
**

**Thank you for being very patient. And for those who aren't, sorry for the long wait. Like I said before, I have a lot going on because of school work and family time and all that. Also I do have issues with the internet. It's not really fast, but not really slow. It takes a couple of minutes to load a single page.  
**

**While writing this chapter, I was going to put in the song 'We Are' by Ana Johnsson, but then I listened to 'Now It's Gone' by the same artist, and then I listened to the song 'The Harder We Fall'. I think it's a good choice (for me, in my opinion). **

**Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be a little bit shorter (or maybe a lot). Please feel free to like, follow, favourite, share, review and leave any suggestions for the story. Also feel free to check out my poll. It's at my profile page. And don't forget to spread the word about my fanfic. Let others know. Also I have made a website so I'll be moving the character bios and soundtrack there.  
**

**Got a song request? Then feel free to PM me and name a few and I'll have a listen. To get the idea, I'd recommend listening to the songs that have appeared in the fanfic first. I've put the links to the songs in my profile page. **

**So for now, bye! :)  
**


	10. Ambemerald

**Falling In Love With the Nightwatcher**

**Chapter 10: Ambemerald**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles. **

* * *

"Do you think we can trust her?" Ben asked Chloe as he started the car and drove back to April's place.

"Who, Karai?" Chloe said. "Yes, I think we can trust her."

"I know I don't." April noted as she looked out the window.

"Why? Is there something that you're not telling us?" Michelle asked. The others looked at April waiting for an answer. She didn't say anything for a second, then took a deep breath and answered.

"It's just that...I have this bad feeling that she's lying to us or something that she isn't telling us." April scowled with her arms crossed. She knew she couldn't tell them that she knows her, otherwise the others will be curious and confused. She thought to herself that she must never tell them anything about what she knows about Karai. Or the turtles. Well, when she thought to herself never, that doesn't really mean never. It could happen at some point.

"Well from the looks of her, she seems pretty nice and friendly. So what could possibly go wrong?" Chloe noted.

April didn't answer. She just looked outside of the window. Michelle decided to start a different conversation, probably to get April talking again.

"So...um...do you guys travel?" Michelle said.

"Actually, we do. We travel a lot. Not long ago, me and Chloe returned from Hong Kong." Ben replied. He parked the car and they all got out and walked.

"Really? What did you guys do there?" Michelle was dying to know what they did in a beautiful country.

"Well, we took tours, went shopping, go to restaurants, you know, that kind of stuff you do when you travel, but the main reason why we went in Hong Kong was because we had to find this rare ore for our boss." Ben said. They went inside the building and took the elevator. Once they got inside the elevator, Ben pressed the button with the number 6. The elevator door closed and went up.

"What was the ore called?" April asked. Michelle was happy to hear her speak again. The elevator stopped and the door opened and they walked to April's door.

"I don't know, but if remember correctly, when we were inside the cave people kept saying 'hupu baoshí'. I think that's what they're saying." Chloe thought. April put her key in the lock and opened the door. When they got inside, they saw Casey watching TV. Sports channel he was watching.

"What does it mean?" April asked as she closed the door. Casey turned the TV off and joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, what does it mean?" Casey said acting like he was interestesd.

"I don't know. Maybe if we look it up on the internet, we'll know." Chloe picked up the laptop and turned it on.

"Umm...yeah, about that, um...well..." Casey said.

Chloe stared at Casey's eyes for a few seconds, then sighed deeply in disappointment and knocked her head on the table.

"How? What did you do?" Michelle wondered.

"Well, I was going to buy something online and then...the internet went out." Casey explained, scratching his back.

"Out?" Ben exclaimed in suprise. Ben looked at Chloe; she was still bashing her head on the table.

"Chloe, stop bashing your head please. You'll bruise yourself." Ben ordered.

Chloe stopped, sighed and lifted her head up slowly. She looked at Ben and put her hand on her forehead. She apologised and smiled, holding his hand.

"What are we going to do?" April sat down and crossed her arms. Ben clicked and had an idea.

"Hold on, I never got the chance to ask but...what were you talking about before you returned?" Casey said.

"We were talking about our trip to Hong Kong to find this ore for our boss." Chloe replied.

"Does this ore have to do anything with the Nightwatcher?" Casey said. The others knew it had nothing to do with it, so Chloe shook her head slowly. Casey sighed.

"I'll call someone who can fix the internet." Ben told the others. He picked up the phone book and looked until he found a number, dialed it on his phone and called. He waited until he got an answer.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi. This is your IT specialist Don here. How can I help?" Don replied. Ben walked to the window.

"We have an internet issue." Ben looked at the router.

"OK. I'll need the name of the router." Don ordered.

"OK, give me a second and I'll have a look. April, what's it called?" Ben told April, but when Don heard April's voice, he freaked out and hung up the phone.

After April told him what it's called, he put his phone back on his ear and when he put his phone back on his ear, he only heard this annoying sound and knew straight away that he hung up.

"Umm...hello?" Ben said, just to make sure that he wasn't gone. When he didn't reply, he turned off the phone.

"What happened?" Michelle said, but before Ben could answer her, April's phone rang. She checked her phone to see who was calling and it said Don. She answered it.

"We'll talk later!" April exclaimed and ended the call, turned her phone off and put it in her pocket.

* * *

_(Karai's POV)_

"Excellent. My plan's working. I should let him know." I said to myself, walking to Central Park. When I arrived there, I picked up the phone and called my boss. I sat down on a bench. Finally, he answered.

"How did it go?" was the first thing he said.

"It went very well. Easier than I expected." I replied.

"Good. Does he have it?" the man asked.

"I'm very sure he has it. I haven't seen it yet, but maybe I will sometime." I replied.

"Well it better be soon. I really want that Ambemerald!" the man exclaimed. He sounded really desperate.

"Don't worry. I really want it to. I hope you know what you're doing John. You better not break your promise." I said.

God, I really hope that he's telling the truth of what that rare ore can do. Not many people know about it. If he's right, then I'll be able to see him again and rule New York.

"Karai, I never break promises. Meet me at my place at 6:00 sharp. I'll give you more details on what to do." John told her, sounding like he cares. After he said that, he hung up.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter finished. I feel so happy now that I've uploaded 10 chapters!  
**

**Like I said before, this chapter is a little (or a lot) shorter. It was not easy coming up with a name for this ore so I just made it up by putting the words 'amber' and 'emerald' together because these two ores are my favourite (I have other favourites though, but I won't be listing them). I also made a poster for the fanfic. Feel free to let me know what you think about it. **

**I think I know what songs to put in the story, so I won't need any more song requests (don't worry, I'll still give credit to the people who have requested). I'd like to thank everyone who requested some songs.  
**

**But don't worry, it looks like Chloe should stop seeing the Nightwatcher and stay with Ben. If you think she should be with the Nightwatcher, then vote now. It's at my profile page.  
**

**So feel free to like, follow, favourite, share and review (don't worry about leaving any suggestions. I know what to do with the story now). Also feel free to check out my website. It's not much. I've moved the soundtrack list there and I'll move the character bios there soon. You'll find it in my profile page.  
**

**So for now, see ya! :)  
**


	11. Blackout

**Falling In Love With the Nightwatcher**

**Chapter 11: Blackout**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.**

* * *

_(April's apartment)_

"Well? Who was that? Was it the guy who hung up on me? That terrible IT tech support guy?" Ben asked.

"No. Just some friend of mine." April replied. Michelle noticed that Chloe was packing up her stuff and was about to leave.

"And where are you going?" Michelle stopped her. Chloe turned stopped and turned around.

"Oh, I'm gonna go back to my apartment to set up a trap." Chloe told the others.

"What trap?" Casey wondered

"A trap for my plan." Chloe said. Before Chloe could open the door, he wanted to know more.

"What plan?" Casey wondered again.

"Come on Casey." Michelle interrupted.

"Hey, I don't work with you guys, so how was I supposed to know the plan?" Casey whined.

The others said nothing and Chloe waved goodbye to set up her trap to capture Cowabunga Carl and get him to tell her some information about the Nightwatcher (well, that's what the others think, but they still don't know anything about her seeing the Nightwatcher).

"I know. While Chloe sets up her trap, we can go look for the Nightwatcher, if he's still around." Ben thought.

"I think I'll pass." April replied. The others looked at her.

"What? Why? You're Michelle's assistant. That's your job, isn't it?" Ben begged her to come because that's her job.

"I have other plans." April apologised.

Ben and Michelle weren't happy, but they'll let her off for a day.

Ben sighed and said: "Fine. One day you're off and the next, you're helping us." he told her in his firm voice looking serious. April nodded and understood.

They both sat down on the couch and talked about their plan on catching the vigilante.

"Right, here's what we can do. We'll go to the top of one of the buildings and you can scream for help. When he comes, I'll attack him from behind. What do you think?" he asked her.

"Not bad, but just one question. How do you know if he's out in the day?" Michelle made a point. Ben thought about it and shortly he knew that there's a possible chance of him not being around the city.

"Well, there's only one way to know." he said.

"Let me grab my video camera." Michelle stood up and ran upstairs to pick up her camera. She was really fast, it only took her like 10 seconds to pick it up. She ran back downstairs and nodded meaning that she's ready to go.

"Come on Michelle. Let's find that vigilante." Ben picked up his camera and left the apartment with Michelle. As soon as they left, April immediately turned on her phone and called Don, but was stopped by Casey.

"What are you doing?" Casey said, trying to take the phone off her hand.

"I'm going to call Don. Is that a problem?" April resisted on letting go, pulling the phone back to herself.

"Is that why you don't want to go with the others? So you can call Don?" Casey pulled the phone back to himself. They were pulling the phone back to themselves so hard, that it became a tug of war.

Casey pulled it back to himself so hard that it made April let go with Casey falling back on the sofa and the phone was flying and went out of the window.

"Umm...whoops? I hope that wasn't expensive." Casey chuckled a little, looking scared that April was going to kill him.

"It's an iPhone!" April noted. Casey apologised. April sighed and forgave him as she used the house phone to call Don to warn Mikey about the trap. Seconds later, he answered.

"April? If it's you, you better have a good explanation." Don wasn't too happy, but he wasn't going to get any happier as April didn't have an explanation.

"Don. Listen to me. No time to explain. Do not let Mikey go out to the surface tomorrow because if he-" the line was cut off, but it wasn't just the phone, but the TV, radio, everything went out.

"Uhh...I think we have a power blackout or something." he noticed. April sighed knowing that he's right.

"A blackout? In the day? That's probably it. Hopefully it won't take too long for the power to come back on." April hoped.

* * *

_(Ben and Michelle's POV)_

"So. What made you interested in videography?" he closed the door and walked to the elevator.

"Well, I didn't really want to be a videographer." she said.

"What?" he exclaimed. He pressed the button and the elevator door opened.

"It's my mother. She always makes the choices for me, like what I should wear, what I should eat, she does everything for me."

"Well...why didn't you tell her about this?" he asked.

"I just don't want to disappoint her. I'm worried that she won't love me anymore." Michelle frowned and looked down.

"OK. The next time you talk to her, tell her how you feel. She will always love you, no matter what you do." he cheered her up and thanked him.

The elevator door opened and they walked out.

"So, what are you really interested in?" he asked.

"I always wanted to be a scientist." she said.

"Really? I had no idea that you were interested in science." Ben exclaimed as they both walked ouside the building, but before she can reply, she felt something small, but hard that fell on her head. Ben picked it up and examined it.

"A phone? Who's phone is it?" he said.

"Uh...Ben. Where are these people are going?" Michelle pointed at the people who were going west, some looking confused while others looked scared. They both looked at each other and both knew what was going on.

"Could it be?" Michelle looked at Ben's eyes and he nodded.

"Nightwatcher!" they said in a unison. It was their chance to catch the Nightwatcher, but then they heard a faint scream and Ben knew straight away who it was.

"Chloe!" they both ran as fast as they could to where the people were going and looked up to see if they can see him. Michelle picked up her camera and started recording. When they arrived, the people were all looking up.

"Oh my god!" one of the pedestrians screamed.

"He's going to kill her!" another pedestrian screamed.

"Somebody call the cops!" a woman shouted.

Ben and Michelle both knew that it was obvious that people think that the Nightwatcher is a criminal. Then they heard a loud bang and everyone screamed.

"What's happened?" Michelle asked him.

"I don't know, but my guess that it could be a blackout." he thought.

"In the day?" Michelle said.

"It could happen any day at any time. What, you think blackouts only happen at night?" Ben said.

Michelle then saw something that caught her eye and nudged Ben to look and pointed at what she was looking at. They were both shocked.

"Ben, is that what I think it is?" Ben asked her, making sure that he's not crazy. It's the Cowabunga Carl van.

They both looked up at the building and then looked at the van, left and right, not knowing what to do, until Ben came up with an idea.

"Go to the van. I'll help her." he said. Michelle ran as fast as she could to go to the van, while Ben went up the building to rescue her.

* * *

_(Ben's POV)_

"God, I hope she's alright." I thought to myself. As soon as I went inside one of the buildings, I heard the cops coming and I'm pretty sure that I heard someone said I shouldn't do it, but I ignored him anyway.

I ran upstairs so I can get to the top of the building. When I made it to the top, they're gone. I moved forward to see if I can find anything, but I tripped on someone who was badly hurt.

Strangely, this guy was wearing a black ninja suit and he had a katana. I picked up my camera and took a photo of the guy. I couldn't see his face so I tried to take the mask off, but as soon as I touched it, he got up and attacked me.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" I barked at him, wanting to know who he is. He punched me in the stomach and I fell on my knees, trying to fight the pain. He knelt down, did a little laugh and said something to me that I didn't understand.

"You know who I work for." he told me. I was gonna say that I don't know who, but before I could ask, he was gone.

I didn't know what he was talking about, but I have other things to worry about. I need to look for Chloe. "Where did he take her?" I said to myself, running back down to the streets. When I got down, there were cops and people ran to me, asking me questions if I saw him. I just shook my head and ran off. I should check her apartment, see if she's there. If she is, hopefully she's alright.

* * *

_(Chloe's POV)_

"Thank you, Raph." I said to him as he put me down.

"No problem. I'm here ta help." he said.

Wow, I didn't know that he'd come and save me from those bad guys.

"So, this is your place then?" he asked.

"Save it for tonight." I told him.

"OK. Well, I gotta go and..uh..help da people then. See ya!" he went out of the window and climbed up.

"See ya." I waved. I can tell that I'm going to have a good time with him. Anyways, I need to relax. I got time to set up the trap. Wait a minute. I don't need to set up the trap. I could just ask Raph. That way, the next day, I could just tell the others that the plan worked. Hold on. My plan is supposed to happen the next day. And the others are coming to help me. I'm sure I can come up with something the next day.

Anyway, I'm just going to chill and watch TV. I picked up the remote and pressed the POWER button to turn it on, but strangely, it isn't working.

"Maybe it needs new batteries." I walked to my room and opened the drawer. I found another pack of batteries and switched the old ones and put in the new ones. I sat down on the couch and I tried to turn it on again, but it still won't turn on.

"What?" I thought maybe the TV's broken. I couldn't be bothered to fix it, so I decided to listen to music on the radio. I turned on the radio, but it wouldn't turn on.

"What's going on?" I picked up my phone and tried to call Ben, but before I can call him, I noticed that there's no signal. I sighed and turned off my phone. Then I heard a knock on the door. I went to it and opened it. It was Ben.

"Chloe." he said.

"Ben. I was going to call you." I told him.

"No point. There's no power." he told me as he walked in.

"A blackout?" I thought.

"Yeah." he replied.

I closed the door and asked him what he was doing here.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he worried.

"Ben, you need to calm down. I'm fine. Nothing happened." I said. He sat down and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. What are you doing here?" I asked him again.

"I was just checking on you." he told me.

"You worry too much." I said to him. He agreed and laughed. He stood up and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Michelle and I were looking for the Nightwatcher and we heard a scream, so I went to the building to help the victim. While I was doing that, she saw the Cowabunga Carl van. And take a look at this." he gave me his camera and I had a look. It was a ninja, wearing black. He was the one who tried to attack me in the building. It looked pretty obvious that he didn't know that I was the victim, so I acted like I didn't know about it.

"What about the victim?" I asked.

"Didn't see her. Wasn't there when I got to the top." he told me.

"Her?" I glared at him.

"When I heard the scream, I thought it was you." he replied.

"Ben, I got home safely without any problems." I lied.

"Oh, thank god! I thought it was you at the building." he thought and sighed of relief.

"Well, I wasn't at the building and I'm fine. And you said that Michelle saw the van?" I asked.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"And you let her go off on her own? Ben, what if something happens to her? What if she got kidnapped or something?" I wish I never said that, because he's starting to worry again.

"Well...I never though about what happened to her. She looked like she can handle it." he scratched his head.

"Ben, we have to look for her!" Ben agreed and we rushed and packed our stuff and ran off to look for Michelle.

Why would Ben leave her on her own? He should've stayed with her. I hope she's alright.

* * *

**At last, another chapter finished.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait (again). I'll try to update sooner if I can. Hopefully you'll be excited about the next chapter because it'll be interesting and also I'm about to introduce a character who hasn't appeared in the story yet. Can you guess who?  
**

**I've recently joined StealthyStories so if you feel like talking to me there, then go for it. **

**So leave a like, follow, favourite, share and review. Also check out my website. It's at my profile page. Also spread the word. Let turtle fams know about this (the only reason I'm saying this is because I need more votes. If I don't get any votes, then I don't know what to do with Chloe).  
**

**And for now, see ya! :)**


	12. The Lair

**Falling In Love With the Nightwatcher**

**Chapter 12: The Lair**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.**

* * *

_(Michelle's POV)_

I hope Ben knows what he's doing. He told me to go to the van while he rescues Chloe. I ran as fast as I could to get to the van before he comes back and drives off. I made it and stopped for a bit to catch my breath.

I heard a beeping noise and noticed that it's my video camera. It was out of battery. I should have charged it last night. I'll just have to manage without it.

Now, I need to find clues, so I thought about opening the doors, but who knows what will happen. The alarm might go off. I'm not willing to take risks, so I looked through the window. The only thing that caught my eye was a camera attached to the rear-view mirror. I don't know why, but I'm pretty sure I'll find out soon. I thought I'd find a way inside, so I went to the back of the van and tried to open the back doors. And it opened. Really? He couldn't be bothered to lock it, not that he needed to, cause if he did, then I wouldn't be able to get inside. What a doof!

I grabbed my notepad and pen and worte down notes about Carl as I'll call him for now. I started writing.

'-_Doof didn't lock van_.'

I jumped in and losed the back doors behind me. What I can see are lots of boxes. I opened one of them and only found party stuff. Party horns, decorations, toy weapons, nothing interesting. I opened another and only found the same stuff. Just as I was about to open another box I smelled something. It smelled delicious. I followed the smell with my nose and found a pizza box. I opened it and inside there was a big, round pepperoni pizza and it's still hot!

I couldn't resist to take a slice and eat it. I just had to. It was delicious, probably the best pizza I've ever ate. I opened my notepad and worte down:

'-_Party stuff and delicious pizza_.'

I remembered seeing the camera that's attached to the rear-view mirror in the van, so I took a closer look. It's off. I wonder if it works. It also had a microphone on the side. Maybe he talks to someone, but who? I wrote down:

'-_Camera_.'

I think there's nothing else to see inside the van and thought maybe I should leave before he sees me. I closed my notepad and opened the back doors, but then my heart stopped beating as I saw Carl a few blocks away. He's coming! I can't run off or he'll see me. I started to closed the doors and sat behind the front seat and moved the boxes and put them in front of me so he wouldn't see me. I did it just in time. He opened the doors and I held my breath. He put a box of stuff in the van and took his party mask off. I thought I should have a look and see what he looks like, but like I said before, I'm not willing to take any risks.

He closed the back door and went to the front door. He opened it and hoped in and closed the door next to him. He yawned and started talking.

"Hey Don, you there?" he looked at the camera. So it does work. Then I heard another voice.

"Yeah Mikey, I'm there." he replied. I opened my notepad slowly and wote down:

'-_Camera = __Don__ and Carl= __Mikey_.' I think if I stay here, then I'll probably hear something that's really important, but for now, I'll just have to wait.

"God, you should have seen what it's like in the place. It sucks and those kids really know how to use those weapons. Ahh...my arm still hurts." he whined rubbing his arm. He turned the key and started driving.

"Mikey, I did see the whole thing. I was with you the whole time. I also had to keep telling you not to hurt any of the kids. I mean, what would the parents think?" Don said.

"Maybe next time?" he asked.

"NO!" Don barked.

"Fine. So uh...how's the special weapon coming along dude?" Mikey asked. He sounded pretty excited to know how it's coming along. Oh! Hold on. I took another note on my notepad:

'-_Special weapon_.' I wonder what the special weapon is. Pretty sure it's special, because...well duh, it's special.

"Yeah, it's coming along nicely. Still need some more time though." Don replied.

"Uh..cool. I can't wait to try it out!" he exclaimed.

"Well you're gonna be pretty dissapointed 'cause you're not gonna have it." Don told him.

"Yeah, whatever. Didn't want it anyway. So...how are the others?" Mikey asked.

"You never asked me that question before. Well, Leo is meditating with Splinter-" Oh! Names. Need to write them down:

'-_Leo and Splinter_.' Leo? Like Leonardo or something? Nice name. And Splinter? Huh, what an unusual name.

"-and Raph is just the same as usual. Sleeping and being a hot head." Don said. Another name. Also need to write that down on my notepad.

'-_Raph_.' Wait a minute. Raph? Could it be? Is this Raph they're talking about also the same Raph who's the Nightwatcher?! It's a possibility.

"And I don't know if you noticed, but there was a power blackout and were running on emergency batteries to keep the electricity running. It's not gonna last very long. Hopefully the electrician can fix it soon." Don continued. Well, that explains why they are able to communicate when there's no power.

"Woah. How did it happen?" he asked.

"I don't know. Who knows? You didn't forget the pizza, right?" Don askes

"I got it. Everyone's favourite. Pepperoni!" Oh no! I ate one of their slices. I hope they don't notice.

Mikey turned the car to the left and I almost moved my position, thankfully he didn't notice. He stopped and I heard something coming from the outside. Probably a gate or something? I don't know. I can't see anything outside. This van should have windows. He reversed the car and parked the van.

He opened the door and once he got out, I took a peek and saw a hand pick up a skateboard. His hand was green. God I hope that's just part of his costume. He slammed the door and I decided to wait in the van for a bit, just to be safe. I sat there doing nothing for a while and thought it's time to get out.

I opened the back doors slowly and stepped out of the van and closed them behind me. I looked around to see where he went. It's pretty small. I must be in an alleyway. I looked up, trying to guess where I really am, but it's quite hard to see as I kept looking at the sun. There aren't any doors, so he wouldn't be living in an apartment or something. Where did he go?

There's nothing else to look for. I sighed deeply in confusion, not knowing where to look. I sat down and stared at the floor for a second and then I said to myself:

"Wait a minute! If he wouldn't be living in the building, then he wouldn't be living in the surface. And if he wouldn't be living in the service-" I layed down on the floor and looked for a manhole until I saw one under the van "-then he would be living underground! Yes!" I got it. I crawled under the van and opened the manhole. Once I opened it, I went inside the manhole and climbed down the ladder.

As I got deeper, it got darker. Good thing I have my torch. Yeah, I remember to bring my torch but not charge my camera. Maybe I'm a doof.

When I got down, I looked around to see which way he went. There are two sides and I went to the left, seeing that there's light there. I walked to the light and I went down the spiral staircase. It smelled pretty bad in here, and got worse as I kept walking.

I followed the sewer river and thought maybe that's where he went. I'm not 100% sure, but I'll never know. I followed it for what it felt like hours until I reached the end. I stopped and frowned and sighed in disappointment and looked down. Then my frown just turned upside down as I saw light coming down from what looked like a deep fall.

I looked for something to throw through the drop and found a small rock. I threw it and counted until I heard the rock touch the ground. 1..2..3. 3. It's not that deep. So I went for it. I jumped and fell on the floor. Ow! I think I bruised my elbow. Thankfully it wasn't that bad. I'll be fine. I stood up and looked around. I saw a ladder that goes back up to where I jumped down.

"OK, I'm definitely a doof. How come I did not see that?" I asked myself.

I looked left and right and noticed that there was no where else to go but up. So this must be it. I thought maybe there was like some sort of secret enterance. I looked at some bended pipes and I think maybe one of them is like a lever and maybe the walls will open or something. So I tried to pull the first one. Nothing. Then I tried the second one. Still nothing. Then I pulled the third. I was able to pull it and the walls opened.

"I think I'll just take back what I said to myself." I said to myself, felling proud. I entered the place and...oh my! What a place. It's huge! I slowly walked downstairs and looked around. There's a lot of stuff, kitchen, living room, a couple of arcade machines. It's like heaven, but only in the sewers. I didn't know where to go first and thought I should start with the kitchen, see if I can find anything interesting, but I never mad it as I heard voices coming from another room. I ran upstairs as quickly as possible and ran inside one of the rooms. I slammed it shut and locked it and sighed in relief.

"That was close." I said to myself. I tried to listen and see if I can hear anything, but their voices were very faint. I turned around and realised that I'm in someones room.

Since I'm in someones room, I thought I could have a look and see what I can find. In this room, there's a bed, a hammock, a couple of weight lifts, a few posters of women (I'm guessing this is Mikey's room) and a drawer. Immediately I went to the drawer and opened it. There's a book. I opened it and started to read. It's like a diary. I couldn't help but chuckle. Seriously? Who keeps a diary? I could read this thing all day.

It's says that when he was little, he was mutated in this chemical substance what they call 'The Ooze' from an organization called 'Tecno Cosmic Research Institute (or T.C.R.I)' with his other three brothers and his father. He was trained as a ninja. I knew that at some point I wouldn't be able to read the whole thing, so I skept a couple of pages and tried to find words that could be interesting. With my notepad open, I'm ready to write.

'-_Dimension X_.'

'-_The Kraang_.'

'-_The Foot_.'

'-_The Purple Dragons_.'

'-_April and Casey_.'

April and Casey?! Really?! They know about them?! Come on! Why didn't they tell us about this?

'-_The Shredder_.'

'-_Karai_.'

Wait! Karai?! No way. The Shredders daughter is Karai? The Karai I know? That's impossible. But when I skept a few more pages and I couldn't believe what I saw next.

'_During the night, savin' people and kicking their butts, I was able to help a young woman who was almost killed by the Foot. As soon as I saw her, I just couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful. I didn't think she would go out with me, so I just ran off, but that changed when she wanted to know my name. I told her my name and ran off.'  
_

So Chloe was attacked by the Foot? And Raph? This is Raph's diary! Hold on a second. If this is Raph's diary, then this is his room! Damn it, I've got to get out of his room! I slammed the book and put it pack in the drawer. Before I closed the drawer, I found a photo, lying on the floor. Probably fell out of the book. I picked it up and took a long look at it.

There were four giant, mutant aliens, wearing different color bandanas and one mutant rat. This must be their family. They're all smiling.

I wonder which one's Raph. I didn't have time to think about it so I put the photo on top of the drawer and opened the door slowly. I tiptoed my way out and I was able to hear their voices a lot clearer.

"But Don, surely it wouldn't be that bad." Mikey said. He's the one with the orange bandana.

"Mikey, if you play video games, then you'll use up more power from the backup emergency batteries and then we'll have no power at all." the one with the purple bandana must be Don.

"He's right. We'll have to wait until the power comes back on. In the meantime, you can help Don with the special weapon." the one with the blue bandana said. I'm not sure if he's Leo or Raph, but then I remembered something.

Raph speaks in a Brooklyn accent. So the blue one must be Leo, since he didn't speak in a Brooklyn accent. That means that the one with the red bandana must be Raph. But where is he?

I waited for the others to move somewhere else so they can't see me. Once they were out of sight, I walked my way downstairs to investigate. I walked to the kitchen and looked for anything useful, but found nothing. I walked to the living room and before I can start looking, everything went black and the next second, the power was back on. I turned around and then all of a sudden, something grabbed me and I could see nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Yes! Another chapter finished.**

**OK so...I don't know what to say really. Umm..hope you're excited for the next chapter.  
**

**Feel free to like, follow, favourite, share and review. Don't forget to let turtle fans know about it. Feel free to PM me if you got any questions and I'll do my best to answer them. I'm also at StealthyStories so you can also ask me questions there (if you got a SS account). Also check out my website. It's not much, but it's a work in progress. And don't forget to vote for my poll.  
**

**So for now, see ya! :)  
**


End file.
